Una familia
by Kina-san Dark
Summary: Harry conoce a los Newman, con kien se siente uno más de la famila... no sabe q en realidad entre ellos les une algo q una amistad. CAPITULO 5
1. 1 Los Newman

Una Familia

**Cap. 1 : Los Newman**

****

**_Harry se despertó sudando frío. Otra vez había tenido ese horrible sueño en que veía, una y otra vez, las imágenes de Cedric Diggory desplomándose, sin vida, en el suelo. Veía continuamente esos ojos rojo sangre que lo miraba amenazante… a sus padres saliendo de la varita de Voldemort…cada noche soñaba lo mismo, era una pesadilla que nunca acababa… nunca…_**

****

- **_¡Harry, levanta!!- tía Petunia golpeó la puerta- ¡YA!_**

- **_Ya va…- sin ánimo alguno, se levantó y se vistió, aún con el sueño en los párpados. Al mirarse en el espejo su reflejo era el de un muchacho que estaba a punto de cumplir los 15 años, más alto pero igual de delgado, con el pelo aún más desordenado que el año anterior e incluso un poco más  largo y con unas ojeras que le apagaban el brillo de los ojos._**

****

**_Bajó al comedor y encontró, como todas las mañanas, a tío Vernon leyendo el periódico y al gordo de  Dudley esperando, impaciente, su desayuno._**

****

- **_Buenos días- dijo sin aliento mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas._**

- **_Hum…- tío Vernon miró al chico por encima del periódico. Le empezaba a parecer raro que "su" sobrino cada día estuviera más somnoliento- Llevas 2 semanas aquí y llevas 2 semanas despertándote con un grito. ¿Acaso ya no sabes dormir como una persona normal?- quiso burlarse._**

- **_¿Eh? ¿Qué?- le miró con los ojos medio cerrados y se los fregó- Lo siento…_**

- **_Toma, tu desayuno- tía Petunia le puso en el plato unas tortitas._**

- **_No tengo hambre, gracias- miró el plato con ojos apagados._**

- **_Haz el favor de comer, desde que has llegado casi no has probado bocado. Si sigues así te morirás._**

- **_Sería lo mejor- refunfuñó Dudley._**

- **_No digas eso, Dudley. Si se muere nos podrían culpar a nosotros y eso no me hace ni pizca de gracia. ¡Despierta Harry!- le sacudió por el hombro, el chico se había quedado dormido en la mesa._**

- **_Mmm… per… perdón…- se incorporó fregándose los ojos._**

- **_¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?- preguntó tío Vernon algo enojado._**

- **_Una pesadilla…_**

- **_¿Una pesadilla que se repite cada día?- frunció el entrecejo, lo estaba sacando de sus casillas._**

- **_Cada vez que cierro los ojos- contestó cansado- Cada vez que dejo de pensar en algo vuelven una y otra vez esas imágenes… todo por mi culpa, todo… apoyó su frente con su mano, abatido. Sus tíos y Dudley se miraron encogiéndose de hombros._**

- **_Mira chico, no sé qué fue lo que pasó antes de que vinieras, pero seguro que tú no tienes la culpa- dijo tía Petunia. Incluso Harry abrió los ojos como platos y la miró incrédulo- Ahora quiero que te comas las tortitas y duermas un poco en el sofá- Harry obedeció y, con desgana, se comió las tortitas y se tumbó en el sofá. Quedó dormido enseguida._**

- **_¿Qué mosca te ha picado?- tío Vernon miró a su mujer, sorprendido._**

- **_Ninguna. Si este chico muere por falta de comida  o de sueño aún nos detendrían por asesinato. Pero imagina lo que nos harían esos tipos del mundo de Harry…recuerda que su padrino es un asesino,  y recuerda lo que ese gigantón le hizo a nuestro niñito…- Dudley volvió a agarrarse el trasero como si se le fuera a escapa- Así que tendremos que intentar que no se nos muera._**

****

**_Tanto Vernon como Dudley estuvieron de acuerdo. Visto de esa manera, deberían ser más "buenos" con el chico._**

****

**_Harry durmió prácticamente toda la mañana, hasta que volvieron las imágenes de lo sucedido aquel fatídico día. todos contemplaron como el chico empezó a moverse con cara de asustado y murmurando cosas como "no toques la copa" y "maldito asesino". Cuando vieron que el chico lloraba en sueños, tía Petunia lo despertó. Decidieron que sería mejor no preguntar, esas imágenes parecían terribles de verdad (por algo que deducen…). Harry siguió algo somnoliento, pero al menos podía mantenerse despierto._**

**_Esa tarde, mientras Dudley miraba la televisión y Harry leía un libro sobre pociones mortales que tenía como deberes, tía Petunia estaba especialmente pegada a la ventana. Harry lo notó y se atrevió a preguntar como quién no dice la cosa._**

****

- **_Los del número 5 se han mudado- contestó ella sin dejar de mirar por la ventana- Están llegando los nuevos… ¡Oh, tienen unos muebles preciosos!- Harry supuso que estarían entrando los muebles en la casa- ¡Mira Dudley! Tendrás dos vecinitos de tu edad._**

- **_Qué ilusión- dijo irónicamente._**

****

**_Aproximadamente unas 3 horas después, cuando acabaron almorzar, llamaron a la puerta. Le hicieron abrir a Harry. Quien había llamado era una mujer de unos 37 o 38 años, bien conservada, de pelo castaño casi rubio y rizado que le caía como cascadas por los hombros y suave de vista. Miró al chico con unos ojos de color ambarinos muy enigmáticos y a la vez muy vivos y alegres._**

****

- **_¡Hola muchacho!- le sonrió tiernamente- ¿Puedo hablar con tu madre, por favor?_**

- **_Sí…bueno… pase por favor- le cedió el paso.  _**

- **_Gracias, eres muy amable- entró, y mientras Harry cerraba la puerta, tía Petunia se asomó por el pasillo- ¡Hola, buenas tardes!- sonrió yendo hacia ella- Me llamo Holly Newman, soy su nueva vecina del número 5._**

- **_Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Petunia Dursley- se estrecharon la mano- Permítame presentarle a mi hijo, Dudley- el aludido asomaba la cabeza en esos momentos y su madre lo había atrapado antes de que se pudiera escabullir._**

- **_Es un placer, jovencito- sonrió la mujer._**

- **_Encantado, señora- Dudley hizo gala de su pelotilleo._**

- **_Bueno, ¿y este muchachito no tiene nombre?- miró alegremente a Harry._**

- **_Harry- dijo casi en un susurro de mala gana._**

- **_Mucho gusto, Harry- le sonrió de forma más amable y cálida que con Dudley._**

- **_Es un placer, Sra. Newman._**

- **_A lo que venía…- miró a Petunia- Me gustaría mucho que mañana vinieran a comer a nuestra casa para conocernos un poco._**

- **_¿De verdad? Muchas gracias, iremos encantados- sonrió._**

****

**_A la mañana siguiente tía Petunia los hizo arreglarse a todos para la comida. "La primera impresión siempre es la que más cuenta" repetía una y otra vez. Harry batalló sin éxito con su pelo más de 10 minutos antes de darse por vencido con un suspiro de resignación. En cuanto salieron por la puerta, tío Vernon lo apartó un poco y, con el bigote erizado, le amenazó:_**

****

- **_Escúchame bien muchachito. Compórtate como Dios manda o juro por Dios que no vuelves a ver a tus amigos nunca más durante todas tus vacaciones. Nada de trucos, nada de llamar la atención y, sobretodo,- alzó la voz- nada de tontear con la comida o quedarse dormido. ¡¿Entendiste?!- Harry sólo afirmó con la cabeza- Por tu propia vida, eso espero._**

****

**_Sin decir nada más, Harry siguió a tío Vernon hasta la casa, donde la Sra. Newman les recibió con muy buenos modales. A su lado, Harry pudo ver a un niño de unos 10 años que le recordó a Ron, pues tenía el pelo de color rojo fuego como él,  y los ojos verdes, como los suyos propios. Un poco más adentro de la casa vio a una chica que parecía tener más o menos su edad, era tan pelirroja como el otro niño y tenía el pelo rizado como la Sra. Newman. Cuando la chica, que había estado colgando el chal de tía Petunia en el perchero, se giró, Harry vio que tenía los ojos azules. La chica se acercó a Harry y a tío Vernon y muy amablemente le pidió la chaqueta (las típicas chaquetitas de verano), que fue a colgar en el perchero mientras la Sra. Newman se llevaba al tío de Harry al comedor. La chica se volvió a acercar a Harry._**

****

- **_Hola- dijo con una sonrisa._**

- **_Hola- Harry sonrió levemente, no estaba acostumbrado a que le sonrieran y notó que ese gesto era muy reconfortante._**

- **_Me llamo Linda, ¿y tú?_**

- **_Harry._**

- **_¿En serio?- la chica lo miró abriendo bastante los ojos, sorprendida- Vaya, te llamas igual que mi padre._**

- **_¿Ah sí? Qué coincidencia- sonrió. Antes de que dijeran algo más, el niño que Harry había visto antes salió del comedor con cara de susto._**

- **_¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la chica mirándolo._**

- **_Ese chico gordo me da miedo, me ha mirado muy mal- dijo mirando levemente hacia la puerta del comedor, como temiendo que le oyera y fuera a matarlo- Y no creas, se hacía  el amable, cogimos la videoconsola y en cuando los adultos no nos miraban… ¡Qué mirada más espantosa, qué horror!- dijo cogiéndose el pecho con la mano derecha- ¡No me he atrevido quedarme jugando con él!_**

- **_Bueno, tranquilo- Linda puso una mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo- Quédate a mi lado y no te hará nada- se giró hacia Harry- ¿Le podrías decir a tu hermano que no asuste al mío, por favor?_**

- **_No creo que pueda o terminaría muerto- suspiró- Me tiene manía desde siempre… y no es mi hermano, gracias a Dios- se cogió el pecho como había hecho el niño de forma graciosa y los dos se rieron- Aunque tengo la desgracia de estar emparentado con él: somos primos._**

- **_Ah, bueno, ahora se entiende cómo es que no os parecéis en nada- dijo el niño con una sonrisa poniéndose delante de Harry- Me llamo Tim, ¿y tú?_**

- **_Yo me llamo Harry- sonrió._**

- **_Qué coincidencia, nuestro padre se llama igual._**

- **_Sí, me lo ha dicho tu hermana._**

- **_Pero si eres su primo…- Linda parecía haberse quedado en pausa para luego poner de nuevo "play"- ¿Y tus padres? ¿Acaso pasas el verano con tus tíos? _**

- **_No, vivo con ellos._**

- **_¿Y eso?- tanto Linda como Tim notaron que los ojos del chico entristecían._**

- **_Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía un año más o menos._**

- **_Oh, yo… lo siento… no debí…- Linda no sabía qué decir._**

- **_No te preocupes, no pasa nada- Harry le sonrió y Linda le devolvió la sonrisa con ternura, antes de ver que su hermano la miraba mal._**

- **_¿Qué? O.ó_**

- **_No sabes tener la boca cerrada. ¬¬_**

- **_¡Cállate! -__-#- dijo enojada- ¿Te vienes al jardín, Harry? Nuestro padre no llegará hasta dentro de una media hora… y hasta entonces no comeremos. Por lo menos nos divertiremos un poco. ¿Quieres venir?_**

- **_Claro- no pensó ni un momento ante la idea de estar en el comedor al lado de Dudley o de sus tíos y dormirse y ante la idea de jugar con los primeros amigos que hacía en Privet Drive… en toda su vida._**

- **_Mamá, ¿podemos ir a jugar al jardín?- los tres se asomaron levemente en el comedor, donde los adultos conversaban y Dudley jugaba a la videoconsola._**

- **_Claro que sí- Holly Newman se levantó y, acercándose, le  sonrió a Harry- Id a jugar, pero en cuando llegue vuestro padre venid aquí enseguida. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Harry?- se puso delante de él._**

- **_Bien, ¿por qué…?_**

- **_¿Lo pregunto? Bueno, ayer parecías estar muy cansado, y tus padres ya me han comentado que estos días no duermes muy bien. No lo canséis, ¿vale niños?_**

- **_Sí mamá- dijeron a la vez._**

- **_Vamos, id a jugar un rato- sonrió- Dudley, ¿no quieres ir con ellos?- miró al gordo muchacho que la ignoraba y lo siguió haciendo- Vale, entendido, no te esfuerces- dijo con muy poco tono sarcástico y tanto Harry como los hermanos Newman esbozaron una sonrisa- Bah, vosotros id a jugar- dijo mirando a los niños y moviendo la mano donde estaba Dudley, para ignorarlo._**

****

**_Harry y Tim salieron al jardín mientras que Linda iba a buscar unos juegos en alguna parte de la casa. A Harry le encantó el lugar, parecía mágico: aunque sólo llevaban dos días en Privet Drive, tenían un jardín con unas flores tan hermosas y unos árboles tan crecidos que más bien parecía que llevaban años cuidándolo._**

****

- **_Mi madre adora las plantas- dijo Tim mientras los dos se sentaban en la sombra de un ciprés- Hizo auténticos milagros para transportar las plantas aquí, es como si hubiese hecho un… un  "copia / pega" del antiguo y lo hubiera puesto aquí- los dos se rieron ante la expresión del copia / pega._**

- **_Por cierto, ¿de dónde sois?- preguntó el chico- Tanto tu hermana como tú tenéis un acento algo diferente…_**

- **_Es que somos de Fénix, cerca de San Diego, en el sudoeste de Estados Unidos- respondió Linda, que había vuelto con unos cuantos juegos de mesa._**

- **_¿Tan lejos?- se sorprendió._**

- **_Nuestro padre trabaja en los negocios, y le obligaron a cambiar de país más de una vez. Pero tanto él como mi madre en realidad son de aquí._**

- **_¿En serio?- Harry aún se sorprendió más._**

- **_Sí, en serio- la muchacha sonrió al ver la cara de Harry- Cuando se mudaron a Fénix, yo estaba en camino- Harry sonrió._**

- **_¿Cuantos años tienes?_**

- **_^^ Cumpliré los 14 en diciembre y Tim ha hecho los 11 hace un par de meses._**

- **_¿Y tú, Harry?- preguntó Tim._**

- **_Yo cumpliré los 15 a finales de mes. ^^_**

****

**_Así pasaron el rato, jugando en la sombra del ciprés y hablando de muchas cosas (excepto de los colegios, nadie de los tres mencionó nada cosa que hubiera puesto en un apuro a nuestro protagonista) y sin darse cuenta, vieron un coche que entraba cerca de ellos, en el garaje. _**

****

- **_¡Es papá!- gritó Tim levantándose y corriendo hacia allá._**

- **_Ven Harry, te presentaremos a nuestro padre._**

****

**_ Linda tiró del brazo del muchacho para levantarlo y lo condujo hacia el garaje. Vieron un coche  hermoso, nuevo a juzgar por su estado, y de color gris brillante. Y al lado de una de las puertas abierta, un hombre de espaldas a ellos._**

****

- **_¡Vamos Tim, suelta, que quiero entrar en casa!- dijo el hombre entre risas._**

- **_¡Ah, papá mira!- Tim les había visto- Hemos hecho un amigo._**

- **_¿A sí?¿Quién?_**

- **_Está detrás de ti- dijo Linda._**

****

**_Harry sintió que su corazón latía más fuerte mientras el hombre se giraba y sintió algo extraño, como si estuviera a punto de ver a Sirius, Dumbledore o alguno de sus mejores amigos después de mucho tiempo. Entonces le vio. El Sr. Newman era bastante alto y parecía algo musculoso, de pelo rubio oscuro y ojos marrón miel. Nunca antes lo había visto, pero algo en su interior le decía que era de confianza, como si le hubiese conocido. Por su lado, Harry Newman se había quedado mudo._**

****

- **_Mira papá, éste es Harry- Linda hizo las presentaciones- Él es mi padre, Harry Newman- dijo mirando al chico._**

- **_¿Has dicho Harry?- preguntó el hombre algo pálido._**

- **_Sí, os llamáis igual- rió Tim._**

- **_Mucho gusto, Sr. Newman- dijo Harry._**

- **_Igualmente- Harry Newman sonrió- Dime Harry, ¿dónde vives?_**

- **_En el número 4._**

- **_¡Ah, así que eres nuestro vecino de enfrente! Entonces has venido con tus padres, ¿no?_**

- **_Sí… bueno…no son…- empezó a decir el chico._**

- **_¡¡Harry!!- los dos mencionados se giraron y vieron a Holly Newman desde la puerta, haciendo señas para que entrasen._**

- **_Bueno vamos adentro, parece que vuestra madre nos necesita- dijo el hombre mirando a sus hijos y miró a Harry- Vamos Harry, entremos- le puso una mano en su hombro y los 4 se dirigieron a la casa._**

****

**_Una vez dentro, Harry Newman se presentó a los Dursley y empezaron a comer mientras hablaban de cosas como el traslado a Privet Drive, los trabajos (Harry se enteró de que Holly Newman era enfermera). Más tarde mientras los mayores seguían con sus charlas, cosa que aburría a  los niños, éstos siguieron jugando en el jardín toda la tarde._**

****

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

- **_Ha sido una estupenda comida, Holly._**

- **_Muchas gracias, Petunia. Ha sido un placer que vinierais. ^^_**

- **_Mamá…- Tim tiró de la camisa de su madre- ¿Harry podrá venir mañana?_**

- **_Pues no sé… ¿Puede venir?- dijo mirando a Petunia._**

- **_¡Oh, no! No queremos que el chico sea una molestia…_**

- **_¡Pero si no es ninguna molestia! Harry ha hecho muy buenas migas con mis hijos y nos cae muy bien- le sonrió al chico, que miró al suelo de la vergüenza._**

- **_"Bien pensado… así me lo quitaría de encima buena parte del día…"- pensó Petunia- Bien, que venga cuando les vaya bien a ustedes._**

- **_Puedes venir siempre que quieras, Harry- volvió a sonreírle._**

****

**_Los Dursley se fueron deprisa de allá y Harry fue detrás de ellos, sonriendo y diciendo adiós a los chicos. _**

****

- **_Harry, ya estás preparando las cosas para la cena, rapidito- ordenó tía Petunia justo cuando el chico estaba travesando la puerta._**

- **_Voy- dijo sin poder borrar esa sonrisa que había hecho al despedirse de la familia Newman._**

- **_¿Y eso?- tío Vernon miró a su mujer y luego a Harry- ¡Potter!- dijo severamente- Después de comer quiero que limpies la cocina, los baños y luego te quedes encerrado en tu habitación._**

- **_Sí- respondió robóticamente el chico, aún con la sonrisita en su rostro._**

- **_¬¬- tío Vernon estaba algo "mosca"- Y borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara, pareces un idiota._**

- **_Vale- Harry siguió igual mientras empezaba a hacer la cena._**

- **_¬¬#- tras echar un gruñido, miró a su mujer- ¿Y tú… se puede saber porqué has aceptado de que vaya mañana a esa casa?_**

- **_¿Acaso no lo ves?- sonrió su mujer- Nos quitaremos al chico de encima un buen rato._**

- **_¡pero ahora tiene amigos!- gruñó Dudley- ¿Quieres que les amenace para que dejen de serlo, mamá?_**

- **_Dudley, eres un cielo (digo yo menudo concepto de "angelito" tiene esta mujer ·_·U), pero no quiero que les hagas nada a esos niños. Me he trabajado mucho la reputación de familia normal, honrada y generosa- aquí Harry tuvo ganas de vomitar pero siguió con los suyo como si les oyera- y si esos niños dicen que les haces algo, se echaría todo a perder. Seríamos tema de conversación de todas las vecinas, ¡qué horror!- se puso las manos en la cara- Y por cierto, no me acaban de caer muy bien esos Newman, tienen un algo raro… ¡pero eran tan perfectos que no sé qué criticarles!- dijo horrorizada- ¿Qué cotillearé con las vecinas ahora? Les había prometido que seguro que serían horrorosos- los tres "hombres" la miraron con cara de "Lo que hay que ver… y oír"._**

****

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

**_Harry estaba sentado en su "escritorio", una mesa medio rota, con una pata más corta que las demás mantenida en equilibrio gracias a unos pliegues de papel y con una vela, haciendo sus deberes y leyendo un libro sobre Los Aurores y las Artes Oscuras que Sirius le regaló pocos días después de llegar a casa de sus tíos a través de una lechuza. Se preguntaba por él y sus amigos, tenía ganas de volver a verles. Estos días se había sentido solo, demasiado solo después de lo ocurrido en el Torneo. Una gran tristeza volvió a inundar su cuerpo y cerró el libro de golpe como intentando espantar esos recuerdos que inevitablemente le deprimían. Hoy se había sentido tan bien, había dejado a un lado las preocupaciones y la tristeza y había disfrutado el día como un chico normal. Y todo gracias a los Newman. Le caían muy bien, y tenían muchas cosas en común los tres chicos… Y Holly y Harry eran los primeros adultos que mostraban afecto hacia él, exceptuando a los de "su" mundo, claro._**

**_Se levantó y miró por la ventana, aún había luz en dos habitaciones de la casa de los Newman. En una pudo distinguir 2 figuras, una más alta que la otra que  se acercó a la ventana y la abrió: era Linda. Harry también abrió la suya y se vieron. Se saludaron con la mano y entonces apareció Tim saludando. Cuando los tres a la vez bajaron la mano, Holly Newman apareció pero no para mirar a fuera, sino para coger a los dos hermanos por el cuello de la camisa y meterlos dentro. Harry sonrió, probablemente les estaría mandando a la cama. La vio aparecer por la ventana buscando algo hasta que le vio. También agitó la mano, saludándolo. El chico sonrió y también saludó, seguro que los chicos le habían dicho que estaba allí y se había asomado. Holly Newman le lanzó un beso de buenas noches antes de cerrar la ventana y Harry cerró la suya. Sonriendo, muy feliz, se puso en la cama y se dispuso a dormir, cuando una pregunta entró en su mente. Si Holly era de pelo castaño  y Harry Newman rubio… ¿Por qué los chicos eran pelirrojos? Con ese pensamiento, algo tonto pero que tenía su intriga, se quedó dormido al instante._**

****

**_De mientras, en casa de los Newman, Holly entraba en su habitación, donde su marido la esperaba ya metido en la cama._**

****

- **_Por fin se han dormido- suspiró ella mientras entraba en la cama- ¿Sabes qué hacían? Estaban en la ventana, saludando a Harry._**

- **_¿Al chiquillo de los Dursley?- preguntó éste._**

- **_Sí, yo también le he visto y le he saludado- sonrió- Es tan majo…Pero tiene unos ojos tan… serios… como si hubiese vivido cosas demasiado fuertes para su edad._**

- **_Sí, yo también me he fijado. Incluso se le veía triste._**

- **_Nunca hubiera imaginado que le pondría el nombre de Harry a un hijo suyo- pensó la mujer en voz alta y miró a su esposo- ¿No has pensado que tal vez ese niño…?_**

- **_No empieces otra vez, por favor. Ya hablamos de esto: nuestro hijo está muerto, lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos. ¿Recuerdas? Él murió._**

- **_Lo sé- sus ojos entristecieron y se dejó abrazar- Pero siempre tengo esa esperanza… ese algo en mi interior…_**

- **_No te quieras hacer daño, cariño, mejor deja el tema- le dio un beso en la frente._**

- **_Pero es que se parece tanto a nuestro niño…_**

- **_Sí, incluso me sorprendió. Pero este Harry debe tener unos 12 o 13 años, es imposible que sea nuestro hijo._**

- **_Si estuviera vivo… ahora tendría casi 15 años…_**

- **_Vamos, mujer, no te entristezcas. Debemos seguir, por Linda y Tim._**

- **_Lo sé- se sonrieron- Buenas noches._**

- **_Buenas noches._**

- ****

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

**_Harry pasó todos los días de la semana siguiente yendo y viniendo de la casa de los Newman. Los tres chicos se hicieron inseparables enseguida y hacían de todo: jugaban, hacían travesuras, leían (la familia tenía un montón de libros interesantísimos) e incluso ayudaban a Holly Newman sin que ella llegase a pedirlo._**

****

- **_Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Harry- dijo Holly cuando Harry la ayudó a limpiar los armarios de la cocina. Linda y Tim estaban en el comedor, uno pasando el aspirador y el otro el plumero._**

- **_Ha sido un placer, Sra. Newman._**

- **_Ya te he dicho que no me llames "Sra. Newman", llámame Holly- dijo con voz de desesperada._**

- **_De acuerdo, Sra. Newman- Holly le miró frunciendo un cejo._**

- **_No me quieras tomar el pelo- dijo revolviéndole el pelo._**

- **_¡Eh, vale, vale!- rió el chico. Holly le soltó la cabeza._**

- **_Tienes un pelo indomable, ¿lo sabías?- sonrió._**

- **_Pues no, no me había dado cuenta- respondió sarcásticamente, intentando "peinarse" con las manos._**

- **_Je, je, je… ^^ Ah, por cierto…- se agachó delante del chico y le quitó las gafas, mirando fijamente sus ojos- Vuelves a tener cara de cansado, no has dormido ¿verdad?_**

- **_Pu… pues… esto…_**

- **_Explícame qué te ocurre. Soy enfermera, ¿recuerdas?- le guiñó un ojo- Si me lo cuentas te sentirás mejor, ya verás, incluso puede que desaparezca esa preocupación- los ojos de Harry entristecieron._**

- **_No creo que nada pueda hacerme desaparecer esta sensación._**

- **_¿Por qué no?- preguntó Linda, que acababa de entrar con su hermano._**

- **_Bah, no tiene import…_**

- **_No cuela, Harry- dijo Tim._**

- **_-_- Ay…- dejó caer los hombros. _**

- **_Harry…- Holly le susurró dulcemente mientras ponías las manos en sus hombros- No pasa nada, no tienes porqué decirnos algo que no quieres- él la miró con los ojos llorosos, y notó que una gran tristeza y desesperación los habían invadido- No te preocupes- le abrazó y Harry no pudo más. _**

****

**_Lloró. Se echó a llorar como un niño lloraría en brazos de su madre después de una horrible pesadilla. Holly no dejó de abrazarle, mientras que con una mano hacía señas a sus hijos para que les dejaran solos y ellos obedecieron sin decir nada. Dejó que el chico se desahogara, sabía que lo necesitaba y se sentía como si fuera su deber el darle un hombro en qué llorar. _**

**_Por su parte, Harry notó un calor inmenso en su cuerpo, el calor que nunca nadie le había dado, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos. Sólo notó algo parecido cuando abrazó a Sirius, y no era tan fuerte como el de ahora. Se relajó un poco e intentó dejar de llorar, pero no podía, había guardado durante demasiado tiempo esa pena que algún día, por alguna parte, tuvo que salir._**

****

- **_¿Te sientes mejor?- oyó que Holly le volvía a susurrar en el oído y notó su mano pasando por su pelo, acariciando su cabeza. Él sólo pudo moverla un poco, afirmando._**

- **_Fue… fue por mi culpa…- empezó a susurrar sollozando._**

- **_No tienes porqué decirme nada, no te preocupes._**

- **_Es que… es que… yo tengo la culpa… él murió por mi culpa…- Holly se quedó helada- Le mató… porque iba conmigo…¡¡Todo fue por mi culpa!!- volvió a llorar, más fuerte que antes. Holly no se esperaba aquello, no podía creerlo. Ese chico no podía haber vivido una experiencia así, era algo inhumano. No, no podía ser cierto eso que había oído. Con lágrimas saltándole de los ojos, abrazó al chico con fuerza, deseando que todo se fuera como el viento._**

****

**_Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que Holly notó como el cuerpo de Harry se relajaba y se volvía un peso: se había dormido, o quizás desmayado. La tristeza, la desesperación, lo ocurrido ese día, el haber soportado algo tan doloroso dentro suyo habían terminado por agotarlo del todo. Linda y Tim entraron corriendo al verlo caerse de espaldas (por suerte Holly lo aguantó). Su madre notó que lo habían oído todo, puesto que sus ojos también estaban tristes, como los de ella. La mujer cargó con el delgado y cansado cuerpo de Harry  y se lo llevó a una habitación del piso de arriba para que descansara. Los chicos no quisieron molestar, así que no la acompañaron por temor a despertarle. Cuando Holly lo dejó encima de una cama, notó que el chico había cogido fiebre, y lo comprendió: todo eso era demasiado para un chico tan joven. Sin perder tiempo, le puso un pijama de Linda puesto que la ropa que tenía estaba empapada en sudor y lo arropó para que sudara y así le bajara la fiebre. Lo vigiló durante un rato y notó como el rostro de Harry pasaba de una sonrisa a toda expresión negativa posible, hasta palidecer considerablemente. Algo atormentaba sus sueños y eso no era bueno. La Sra. Newman salió de la habitación y al poco volvió con una botellita que contenía un líquido de un color raro, como amarillo tierra._**

****

- **_Siento mucho tener que hacerlo- suspiró antes de coger e incorporar un poco al chico, para así apoyarle la cabeza en su pecho. Entonces el chico murmuró algo muy flojito, pero Holly se quedó helada y palideció - Harry, Harry…despierta…vamos Harry…- el susto se le pasó, lo más importante ahora era que el chico…- Vamos Harry…- levantó un poco el tono de voz. Harry gruñó un poco y se despertó sobresaltado y respirando fuerte. Sus ojos reflejaban miedo._**

- **_¿Qué… qué ha pasado… qué?- al darse cuenta de que estaba en otro sitio del que pensaba, se quedó desconcertado._**

- **_No pasa nada, tranquilo- Holly sonrió- Quiero que te bebas esto y no te preocupes por nada- el muchacho dudó un segundo al coger la botellita pero se la bebió enseguida._**

- **_¡Puaj, qué asco!- se limpió la boca con la manga- Parece uno de los brebajes de… la… señora… Pro…mmm…- inmediatamente sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo quedó inerte, dejándose caer. Holly lo cogió y con cuidado lo colocó en la cama._**

****

**_Cuando comprobó que el chico dormía sin soñar y realmente descansaba, bajó al comedor donde sus hijos estaban impacientes por saber como se encontraba el chico. Cuando terminó de dictar "el informe del estado de Harry" a sus hijos, se fue a ver a los Dursley un momento._**

****

- **_¿Ocurre algo?- dijo Petunia mirando a la recién llegada en la puerta de su casa- ¿Harry le ha hecho algo?- por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que Harry podía haber hecho alguna de esas cosas horribles que hacen esos monstruos- ¡Ese crío se va a enterar…!_**

- **_Calma, Petunia. Harry no ha hecho nada de nada. Al contrario, me ha ayudado mucho- sonrió- Pero quería hablarte de él. Hoy ha hecho algo que…_**

- **_¡¡Qué!!- gritó histérica- ¡¡¿Qué ha hecho?!! ¡¿No te lo habrás imaginado?! Es que Harry es un chico con problemas…- estaba al borde de un ataque._**

- **_Sí, lo sé. Por eso quería hablarte, Petunia. ¿Cómo un niño de su edad ha podido ver una muerte?- dijo en tono serio._**

- **_¿Eh? ¿De qué me hablas?- se descolocó de sitio._**

- **_¿Es que no lo sabes? ¡Este chico me acaba de decir que alguien murió supuestamente por su culpa y se me ha desmayado en la cocina por culpa de todo lo que eso le ha supuesto psicológicamente ¿y ahora me dices que no sabes nada?!_**

- **_¿Cómo voy a saber yo de su vida?- respondió más aliviada._**

- **_¡¿Que qué?!- respondió enojada, y después de dar un largo suspiro, pareció calmarse- Está bien, sólo quería decirte que Harry se quedará esta noche en mi casa porque está reventado._**

- **_Ah, bueno, si no te importa…- respondió ésta moviendo la mano._**

- **_Buenas noches- Holly se giró y casi corrió a su casa. Entró hecha una fiera, cosa que sus hijos notaron de lejos porque se alejaron corriendo de cualquier camino de la casa. Estaba realmente enfadada- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡¿Pero de qué va esa familia?!- miró a sus hijos- ¿Os podéis creer que no sabían nada de lo que le pasaba a Harry y tampoco les ha importado?_**

- **_¿Qué?- exclamaron los chicos a la vez._**

- **_¡¿Por qué será que no me extraña?!- dijo levantando las manos y sin dejar el tono enfadado. Los chicos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros._**

****

**_Aproximadamente una hora después llegó Harry Newman, que entró en la casa más feliz que un niño con zapatos nuevos._**

****

- **_Adivinad, familia: ¡hoy he hablado con uno de mis mejores amigos del colegio!- dijo al entrar en el comedor donde le esperaban para cenar, y su sonrisa desapareció de golpe- Jo, qué caras… ¿quién se ha muerto?_**

- **_No es de broma- dijo Holly severamente._**

- **_Vale, vale… ¿qué ha pasado aquí?_**

- **_Es Harry- dijo Linda._**

- **_¿Os habéis peleado?_**

- **_No- respondió Tim._**

- **_¿Entonces?_**

****

**_Holly le hizo sentar y le contó todo lo que había pasado, incluido lo que Petunia dijo palabra por palabra. Harry Newman se enfureció y estuvo a punto de salir a decirles cuatro cosas, a los Dursley esos._**

**_Después de haber cenado, acordaron no mencionar nada de lo ocurrido al día siguiente para no hacer sentir mal a Harry, y se fueron a dormir. Había sido un día difícil para todos. Holly se pasó a ver al chico durmiente y le cambió de nuevo el pijama. La fiebre había bajado y su rostro seguía sin mostrar sentimientos, seguía sin soñar. Más tranquila, se fue a su cuarto._**

****

- **_¿Sabes?- Holly se sentó en la cama_**

- **_Dime- se acercó a ella._**

- **_No sé si me estoy obsesionando con esto, pero- se calló._**

- **_¿Pero?_**

- **_No sé, me pareció oír que Harry murmuró en su pesadilla…- se calló de nuevo._**

- **_¿Qué murmuró?- preguntó el hombre, curioso._**

- **_Me pareció oír que dijo: Voldemort._**

****

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

**Notas de la autora:**

****

**_Holaaaaaaaa!! He publicado otra vez el capítulo uno porque hice un pequeño error en cuanto a la edad de Linda, que cumple 14 y no 13 ^^U_**

**_¿Qué tal queda? ¿Interesante? ¿Divertido? ¿Ilógico? ¿Hay explicación a todo esto? ¿Puede ser que los Newman sean los… lo que se imaginan? :DD Bueno, todo esto se recolverá en el próximo capítulo, ¡les espero!_**

****

**_Kina-san @---                   _**

****

****

**_PD: dejen reviews sisplis!! En este botoncito de la izquierda :D No sean malos conmigo y díganme si les gusta… :P ¡Ciao!_**

****


	2. Una familia de verdad

**Cap. 2 : Una familia de verdad****__**

****

****

**_La mañana siguiente amaneció nublada y con una niebla muy espesa, casi no se veía la carretera. Harry despertó por allá las 12, algo aturdido y con un poco de dolor de cabeza._**

****

- **_"¿Qué… dónde estoy?"- se preguntó interiormente en cuanto vio donde estaba- ¿Y esto?- vio que llevaba un pijama azul. Justo en ese momento, como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento, Harry Newman entró en la habitación._**

- **_Estás en nuestra casa, Harry- sonrió el hombre- Ayer te quedaste dormido, ¿recuerdas?- se acercó y se sentó a su lado, poniendo una mano en la frente del chico- Parece que ya no tienes fiebre, ayer le diste un susto de muerte a Holly. ¿Cómo te encuentras?_**

- **_Algo aturdido- respondió._**

- **_Bueno, la medicina que te dio mi mujer da el efecto de cómo si te acabaras de bajar de una ruleta rusa- los dos sonrieron._**

- **_Siento haberos causado molestias- dijo el chico a modo de disculpa._**

- **_¿Qué molestias nos vas a dar?- dijo removiéndole el pelo- ¡No digas tonterías!_**

- **_¡Eh, basta! ¡Qué manía de removerme así el pelo que tenéis!- dijo con una sonrisa._**

- **_Ven, te llevaré abajo para que comas un poco._**

- **_Eh…- se miró el pijama._**

- **_No pasa nada, puedes bajar con el pijama puesto. Sólo estamos Tim y yo._**

- **_¿Ah sí?_**

- **_Holly y Linda han salido a comprar. Anda, vamos._**

****

**_El hombre ayudó a Harry a ponerse en pie puesto que se mareó al hacerlo y lo estuvo vigilando hasta que llegaron al comedor, donde Tim recibió al chico con un abrazo._**

****

- **_¡Harry! ¡He estado muy preocupado por ti!_**

- **_Gracias Tim- sonrió el chico algo cohibido._**

- **_¿Quieres unas tostadas?- preguntó Harry Newman yendo hacia la cocina._**

- **_Sí, gracias- entonces Tim lo soltó._**

- **_No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera- dijo en tono de regañina cómica._**

- **_Lo siento- sonrió Harry- Tampoco es que lo hiciera a posta._**

****

Pocos minutos después Harry fue llamado a la cocina. En cuanto se llevó una tostada con mermelada a la boca, notó que esa sensación de mareo se desvanecía y se sintió mucho mejor. Se lo comió todo algo nervioso puesto que los otros dos no le quitaban ojo de encima y antes de que pudiera agradecer este gesto por parte de Harry Newman, oyeron como la puerta se abría y como las dos chicas entraban saludando a los de dentro. En cuanto llegaron a la cocina fue Holly quién corrió a abrazar a Harry y empezó a revisarlo repitiendo una y otra vez que "menudo susto me diste haz el favor de no volver a esconder una cosa tan grave" y bla, bla, bla. A los demás le pareció divertido ver como Holly le regañaba como si de su hijo se tratara y lo miraron todo con grandes sonrisas. Por su parte, Harry se sintió como si le estuviera regañando la Sra. Weasley, con ese tono dulce pero severo.

****

- **_Bueno, parece que ya estás mejor- por fin dejó de examinarlo y se levantó con una gran sonrisa- Ven Harry, te hemos comprado unas cositas._**

- **_¿A mí?- se sorprendió el chico._**

- **_Sí, a ti. Ven al comedor, deprisa. _**

****

**_Lo condujo hasta dicho sitio, donde se encontraron con unas bolsas encima de la mesa. Linda corrió hacia ellas y se las mostró a Harry: era ropa, ropa nueva y de su talla._**

****

- **_¿De… de verdad que esto es…?- sus ojos se humedecieron de felicidad._**

- **_Vamos, pruébatela a ver si te va- dijo Linda con una gran sonrisa- Como no sabemos qué tallas usas lo hemos tenido que ir suponiendo._**

- **_¿Pero por qué…?- empezó a decir._**

- **_Cuando ayer te puse el pijama- explicó Holly- Me di cuenta de que tu ropa ya había sido usada y que te iba enorme, así que supuse que tu hermano la había utilizado antes- de repente su cara cambió de alegría a rabia- Ayer fui a hablar con tu madre: no sabía nada de lo que te pasaba y ni se preocupó después de saberlo…Desde luego qué incompetencia que no supiera nada y que lo trate de esa manera…- empezó a murmurar y en cuanto vio al chico sonrió amablemente- Perdona lo que he dicho Harry, pero es que en cuanto veo cosas así no sé controlarme…_**

- **_No te preocupes, Holly- sonrió Harry- Siempre me han tratado muy mal y además que ellos no…_**

- **_¡¡¿Cómo?!! ¡¡¿Qué siempre te han tratado mal?!! ¡¡¿Pero bueno qué clase de padres son esos?!!_**

- **_Si es que no son mis…_**

- **_¡¡Ahora mismo voy y…!!- se dirigió a la puerta pero Harry Newman la detuvo._**

- **_¡Contente Holly, no pierdas los estribos!- después de una batalla campal a empujones y rabietas, Holly Newman pareció calmarse un poco y su marido pudo soltarla._**

- **_Si no hace falta… ellos en realidad son mis…- empezó a decir Harry pero no le hacían ni caso._**

- **_Lo que hay que llegar a ver, si pudiera iba ahora mismo y les echaba una maldición a todos y los…_**

- **_Holly… calma…- dijo Harry Newman arrastrando las palabras con paciencia._**

- **_¬¬# Está bien… ya me calmo…- se giró hacia Harry- No puedo consentir algo como eso. Harry, quiero que te quedes con nosotros lo que queda de vacaciones._**

- **_¡¡¿Qué?!!- el chico se quedó estático._**

- **_Iré a hablar con tu madre para que acceda…_**

- **_Iremos los dos porque tu serías capaz de cualquier cosa- dijo Harry Newman decidido._**

- **_Vale, está bien…- suspiró- Entonces vamos ahora- miró a su marido de forma imponente- Venga, vamos._**

- **_-.- De acuerdo, vamos ahora- suspiró derrotado- Niños, quedaos en casa…- si giró para seguir a Holly- Los tres- echó un rápido vistazo a Harry antes de irse._**

- **_Ô.o La que se ha armado- dijo Linda levantando una ceja._**

- **_Y que lo digas- dijo Tim- Mamá se ha puesto hecha una fiera._**

- **_Estoooooooo…- los tres se quedaron momentáneamente mudos- ¿Vamos al jardín? ^^ U- preguntó Linda intentando cortar el ambiente._**

- **_¡Vale!- dijo Tim empezando a ir hacia allá._**

- **_No te preocupes por lo que ha pasado- Linda se puso al lado de Harry, que tenía cara de culpa- Mis padres son así de tozudos, sobretodo mamá- sonrió- ¡Alégrate! Te vas a quedar con nosotros, lo pasaremos muy bien. ^_^_**

- **_Eso si mis tíos me dejan. -_-_**

- **_¡Claro que te dejarán! Mi madre tiene sus propios trucos, ¿sabes?- dijo guiñándole un ojo._**

- **_Gracias por animarme- sonrió._**

- **_Para mí es como animar a mi hermano- sonrió._**

****

**_Aproximadamente media hora después de que los chicos entraran en el jardín, los Newman volvieron de su visita a casa de los Dursley sonriendo: tanto Vernon como Petunia accedieron sin discutir, objetando que así "se lo quitarían de encima", cosa que hizo enfadar a Holly al explicarlo y volvió a poner "morros"._**

****

- **_Bueno, lo importante es que te quedas con nosotros- sonrió mirando al chico- Pero Harry… ¿aún llevas el pijama?- con todo lo ocurrido, ni Harry ni los chicos se habían dado cuenta de que seguía con él._**

- **_Pues… esto… ya ni me acordaba, je, je…- rió algo nervioso._**

- **_Ven, iremos a cambiarte y a probar la que te hemos comprado._**

****

**_Harry Newman le tendió la mano y los dos fueron al comedor, donde después de probarse toda la ropa (resultó que toda le iba bien), se vistió con unos tejanos y un polo verde que le resaltaba los ojos (fue lo primero que oyó decir a los demás) y volvieron al jardín, donde madre e hijos habían montado mesa y sillas. A pesar de hacer un día así de nublado y con esa niebla espesa, no hacía frío (aunque tampoco iban de manga corta) así que aprovecharían para pasar el día fuera._**

****

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

**_Los siguientes días fueron los mejores para Harry: vivir con los Newman era como vivir con una familia de verdad, como con los Weasley; pero eran más cariñosos, quizás porque en lugar de 7 eran 2 chicos (^^U) así que se entendían mejor._**

****

- **_Esto… una pregunta…- Harry miró atentamente a los chicos._**

- **_¿Qué?- preguntó Linda._**

- **_¿Cómo es que sois pelirrojos si vuestros padres son rubios?- padres e hijos se quedaron de piedra._**

- **_Pues… verás Harry…- Holly parecía no encontrar las palabras._**

- **_Les viene de los abuelos- dijo Harry Newman- La madre de Holly y la mía son pelirrojas. ^-^_**

- **_Ah con que por eso… es que no le encontraba significado, y como mi mejor amigo y sus hermanos son pelirrojos porque sus padres lo son…_**

- **_¿Y cómo se llama tu mejor amigo?- preguntó Tim._**

- **_Ron Weasley._**

****

**_Harry y Holly Newman se miraron con cara de sorpresa, pero en seguida volvieron a sus cosas (uno leyendo el periódico y otra haciendo unos dulces) negando con la cabeza y mirando por un momento a Harry, que seguía hablando de Ron y de Hermione._**

**_De repente entró por la ventana una lechuza albina con una carta atada en el pico. Harry sudó frío al verlas entrar y miró con desespero a los Newman, temiendo lo evidente. Pero en lugar de sorpresa, vio que ellos también tenían la misma expresión de miedo que él. Hedwig voló directa a hombros de Harry y todos se miraron sin saber cómo reaccionar, hasta que Hedwig picoteó la oreja de su dueño._**

****

- **_¡Au!- se frotó la oreja sin saber qué más hacer- esto…- realmente no sabía cómo salirse de esa- Veréis… esta lechuza… la encontré herida cuando era un polluelo y desde entonces se ha convertido en mi mascota. ^^UUU- sonrió forzadamente._**

- **_¿En serio?- preguntó Holly._**

- **_Sí…- sudó frío._**

- **_¿Y esa carta?- preguntó Harry Newman todo  serio._**

- **_Pu… pues… es la contestación de un amigo… es que domestiqué a la lechuza como si fuera una paloma mensajera._**

- **_¬¬- todos- ¿Ah sí?_**

- **_¡De verdad!- dijo el pobre en la cumbre del desespero._**

- **_I ; I_**

- **_^^UUU "¡¡¡Qué se lo creeeaaaannnn!!!"_**

- **_¡Qué pasada!- alborotó Linda- ¡Tienes una lechuza mensajera qué chulo!_**

- **_¡Sí, qué guay!- exclamó Tim acercándose a él junto con su hermana._**

- **_¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó ella._**

- **_Hedwig- dijo Harry con una sonrisa de alivio- "Madre mía qué suerte…"_**

- **_Es preciosa- sonrió Linda acariciando, al principio con cuidado, a Hedwig, que ululó feliz._**

- **_¿Por qué no abres la carta?_**

- **_Buena idea, Tim- Harry desató la carta de la pata de Hedwig, que cariñosamente le picó la oreja- A ver… ^^ Es de Ron._**

- **_¿Qué dice?- preguntó Linda._**

- **_¡Léela!- ordenó Tim. _**

- **_^^UU Pues…_**

- **_Chicos no seáis cotillas… el correo de los demás no se lee- dijo Harry Newman- ¿Dónde dejarás esa lechuza, Harry? Parece cansada…_**

- **_"¿Cómo sabe que está cansada?"- se preguntó Harry- Pues no lo sé…_**

- **_¿Dónde la tenías en tu casa?- preguntó Holly._**

- **_En una jaula…- suspiró- La pobre no podía salir de ella porque mis…_**

- **_¡no me digas más que me lo imagino!- dijo Holly con rabia- A ver… de momento déjala en la silla, ya haremos algún apaño._**

- **_^^U Está bien- Harry dejó su lechuza en la silla que Holly señalaba y ésta se puso a dormir._**

- **_Por cierto esta noche hay partido… ¿Qué equipo de quidditch prefieres, Harry? _****_¿Chudley Cannons  o Puddlemere United?_**

- **_La verdad es que los Chudley Cannons se lucieron el año pasado- respondió Harry._**

****

**_De pronto se puso blanco como el papel y miró a Harry Newman, que sonreía perversamente. ¡Había picado como un criajo! _**

****

- **_¿Conoces el quidditch?- dijeron a la vez, y se echaron a reír._**

- **_Con que mago, ¿eh?- preguntó Harry Newman con una gran sonrisa._**

- **_Estudiante de Hogwarts- respondió Harry con la misma sonrisa._**

- **_No puedo creerlo…- dijo Holly._**

- **_¿De Hogwarts?- preguntaron a la vez los dos hermanos- ¡Nosotros iremos allí este año!_**

- **_¿De verdad?- se puso muy contento._**

- **_Sí, permíteme presentarte a tu futuro profesor de DCAO- dijo Harry Newman sacando pecho._**

- **_¿En serio?- preguntó Harry._**

- **_Del todo. ^-^_**

- **_¡Bien|- exclamó lleno de alegría._**

- **_¿A qué casa vas?_**

- **_Gryffindor._**

- **_Así que eres noble y valiente- sonrió orgulloso._**

- **_¿Cuáles son las otras?- preguntó Linda._**

- **_En total son 4- empezó a explicar- Gryffindor, los valientes; Hufflepuff, los trabajadores; Ravenclaw, los inteligentes; y por último Slytherin, los ambiciosos._**

- **_Hum, esa última da mal rollo- Tim frunció el entrecejo._**

- **_Razón que tienes- Harry puso la misma cara- Los Slytherins siempre andan buscando problemas._**

- **_Me gustaría ser un Gryffindor. ¿Cómo saben a qué casa debes pertenecer?_**

- **_Por el Sombrero Seleccionador. Es un viejo sombrero que habla, te lo ponen en la cabeza y él puede ver cuáles son tus cualidades; y finalmente, te elige la casa más adecuada a tu manera de ser._**

- **_¡Genial!- exclamó Tim._**

****

**_Harry terminó pasando el día hablando sobre su escuela y sus clases a Linda y a Tim que lo escuchaban muy atentamente y sólo querían saber más y más. Al mismo tiempo, Linda le contó cosas de su escuela, la escuela Phoenix de magia. Era parecida a la de Harry pero no había casas, sino una sencilla división en magos (chicos), brujas (chicas) y hechiceros (mixto). Incluso le enseñó su antiguo uniforme, parecido al de Harry de color naranja pálido. En él estaba el escudo: la palabra PHOENIX en que la punta de una varita marrón se unía a la P; la de una varita anaranjada a la E y la de una varita negra unida a la X. La marrón era el color del uniforme de los magos, la naranja de las brujas y la negra de los hechiceros._**

**_Después de que se descubriera el secreto compartido de los componentes de la casa, pasaron unos días en que Harry y Linda hacían los deberes juntos, ayudándose mutuamente mientras Tim leía y miraba todo lo que los aprendices de magos poseían. A veces, Harry y Holly Newman les ayudaban un poco. Así fue como Harry se enteró de que Holly era medi-maga y que trabajaría en Hogwarts con la Sra. Promfey y a la vez con la Sra. Sprout en Herbología, materia que siempre se le había dado estupendamente cuando era estudiante._**

****

- **_Cuando tuve que elegir qué carrera haría, estuve mucho tiempo dudando entre medicina o herbología… ¡las dos me encantaban!- les explicó a los chicos con una enorme sonrisa._**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

**_El tiempo pasó tan deprisa esos días que, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, llegó el día 30 de julio, el día anterior al cumpleaños de Harry. Esa mañana, Harry se levantó antes que los chicos (normalmente ellos le despertaban a él saltándole encima o a almohadazos, cosa que hizo que Harry se arrepintiera de haber contado que Ron lo había despertado algunas veces así), así que bajó a la cocina, donde para su sorpresa estaban los dos adultos desayunando. _**

****

- **_Bueno días- saludó al entrar._**

- **_¡Ah, buenos días Harry!- Holly se levantó- Siéntate, ahora te sirvo el desayuno._**

- **_Muchas gracias- se sentó._**

- **_Buenos días- saludó Harry Newman- Hoy te has levantado bastante temprano._**

- **_¿En serio?- miró su reloj y en seguida recordó que éste no funcionaba desde que hizo la 2ª prueba del torneo- ¿Qué hora es?_**

- **_Las 10 de la mañana, normalmente ni tú ni los chicos os levantáis antes de las 11 pasadas. ¿Qué le pasa a tu reloj?_**

- **_Oh, lo metí en el agua y se murió- lo miró sin levantar el brazo._**

- **_Homicida- se rió el hombre mientras se levantaba de la mesa- A ver si lo encuentro…- se dirigió al comedor._**

- **_Una pregunta…- el chico miraba por la puerta sin moverse de sitio- ¿Hoy no trabajas?_**

- **_No, hoy no- respondió des del comedor- En realidad trabajo en unos asuntos secretos del Ministerio de Magia, y hoy no me necesitan._**

- **_¿Secretos? ¿A qué te refieres?_**

- **_Algún día te lo contaré- entró de nuevo en la cocina con un paquetito alargado en sus manos- Mira Harry._**

****

**_Harry se levantó y se acercó al hombre, mirando curioso el paquetito. Harry Newman lo abrió con cuidado: era un reloj. Parecía un reloj normal y corriente de piel de dragón rojo, la esfera del cual no tenía horas ni agujas, sólo se veía la esfera dorada._**

****

- **_Este reloj lo utilicé durante mis años de estudiante. Por lo que les has contado a Linda y a Tim, no eres precisamente un estudiante modelo- le guiñó un ojo- La verdad es que yo también fui un gamberrete que gastó mil bromas y travesuras- sonrió pícaramente y Harry también sonrió- Este reloj es un auténtico tesoro de todo juerguista- sacó su varita y tocó con ella la dorada esfera- __Tempus_****_- susurró._**

****

**_De repente, la reluciente esfera de oro empezó a moverse como si fuera arena, formándose un remolino en el centro y, como si hubiera un agujero, poco a poco se fue absorbiendo a arena y apareció el dibujo de un león con la postura del de Gryffindor bajo un fondo escarlata. Las agujas eran las patas del león y la de los segundos era la cola._**

****

- **_¡Guau, es precioso!- exclamó Harry- ¡Es cómo el león de Gryffindor, y con los mismos colores!_**

- **_¿Te gusta?_**

- **_¡Sí!_**

- **_^^ Pues aún no lo has visto todo. Observa._**

****

**_ Puso el reloj a una hora en punto, las 4, y Harry observó el reloj lleno de impaciencia. Las patas y la cola  se juntaron con el león  y éste se movió. Puso las cuatro patas en el "suelo" figurado y alzó la cabeza, rugiendo 4 veces. Cuando hubo terminado volvió a su estado inicial. _**

**_Harry Newman lo puso esta vez a las 12 en punto y, cuando las agujas se alinearon, volvieron a juntarse con el cuerpo del león que con un gran rugido se puso a desgarrar el número marcado que se volvió a formar de sus pedazos mientras el león volvía a convertirse en marcador._**

****

- **_Es impresionante- dijo Harry._**

- **_Sí, además si pronuncias __Alerto_****_ tocando la varita, el león te avisa cuando tienes a alguien a menos de 100 metros- sonrió- La de veces que me libré de ser descubierto por algún profesor en los peores momentos…- Harry se echó a reír- Pero no se lo digas a nadie, ¿dónde se es visto que un profesor le dé algo así a un alumno?- ahora Harry se rió con más fuerza._**

- **_Desde luego, sigues siendo todo un crío- Holly había estado mirando al par de chicos y ahora mismo le estaba revolviendo el pelo a su marido, igual que muchas veces antes le había hecho a Harry._**

- **_¡Eh, para!- se quejó el "revolvido", poniendo las manos sobre su cara- ¡Ay, se me olvidaba que no llevo gafas!- rió._**

- **_^^U ¿Llevabas gafas?_**

- **_Sí, parecidas a las tuyas, pero ahora estoy probando las lentes de contacto. A… a lo que iba- se peinó un poco con las manos y puso el reloj delante de Harry- Ten, quiero que sea tuyo._**

- **_¡¡¡¿CÓMO?!!!- gritó anonadado._**

- **_Que te lo regalo- se rió junto con Holly por la cara de incertidumbre que había puesto el chico- Era un regalo muy especial para mi primer hijo…- Harry le miró aún con más sorpresa._**

- **_Antes de Linda tuvimos un niño que hoy en día debería tener casi 15 años, pero murió- Holly no pudo evitar que una chispa de tristeza atravesara sus ojos- Con Linda y Tim este regalo ya no era lo mismo, no sé si nos comprendes._**

- **_Oh… sí, puedo comprenderlo- pensó en sus padres y entendió por unos instantes lo que deberían sentir ellos._**

- **_Bah, no hablemos de eso- dijo de repente  Harry Newman- Bueno Harry, ¿qué me dices?- le enseñó el reloj- Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños o de Navidad._**

- **_Pe… ¿pero de verdad que queréis regalármelo? Si era para vuestro hijo…- los dos adultos asintieron sonriendo._**

- **_Nos harás muy felices si lo aceptas- dijo Holly._**

****

**_Harry la miró con la duda en los ojos y finalmente, asintió sonriendo. Harry Newman se lo puso en el brazo y una cálida sensación le recorrió el cuerpo. El hombre le enseñó cómo hacer el __Alerto_****_ a Harry y éste, de repente, notó como si el reloj le oprimiera intermitentemente la muñeca. Dos segundos después tenía a Linda y a Tim encima, quejándose de que no los hubiera despertado._**

****

**_El resto de la mañana la pasaron charlando y jugando. A la hora de comer, decidieron hacerlo en el jardín ya que era un día radiante. Harry Newman lo encantó de tal manera que pareciera que tuvieras un ventilador de aire a tu lado, cosa que todos agradecieron._**

****

No había pasado ni una hora desde que hubieran comido cuando unos ladridos rompieron el silencio que había en la calle. Como era normal no hicieron ni caso, como si no hubiesen oído nunca un perro… Durante un momento cesaron pero luego parecieron estar más cercanos.

****

- **_Dichoso perro…- protestó Tim - ¡Qué se calle de una vez por favor!_**

- **_Cierto, se está haciendo muy pesado- dijo Holly mirando hacia la calle- ¿Eh…?_**

****

**_La mujer había fijado la vista a un punto de la calle. Los demás también miraron, y Harry sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Un gran perro negro y muy lanudo se acercaba al jardín. Harry no estaba muy seguro, podría ser un perro cualquiera…hasta que el enorme perro entró en el jardín y se quedó quieto a menos de dos metros de ellos._**

****

- **_¡Hocicos/Canuto!- exclamaron a la vez los dos Harry y el Sr. Newman, y se miraron sorprendidos._**

- **_¡Guau!- el enorme perro dio un salto y aterrizó encima de Harry… Newman._**

- **_¡No, no, para! ¡Auxilio!- gritaba éste entre risas mientras el perro le lamía la cara- ¡Estate quieto Canuto! ¡Quita de encima viejo!_**

- **_¿Qué?- Harry no dejaba de mirarlos con a boca como un túnel._**

****

**_De repente el perro se apartó del hombre y delante de todo el mundo se transformó en un hombre de pelo largo y oscuro y de ojos azules que resaltaban con su piel pálida. Harry esperaba verlo vestido con ropa sucia, una túnica desgarrada y con un aspecto horrible pero era todo lo contrario, vestía bien y parecía que había engordado, además de que no tenía ojeras ni tristeza en sus ojos, sino una chispa que el chico nunca había visto en ese individuo, Sirius Black._**

****

- **_¡No me lo puedo creer, es que es imposible!- exclamó Sirius mirando a Harry Newman- ¡Ven a mis brazos muchacho!_**

- **_¡Cuánto tiempo, viejo amigo!- los dos se pusieron a hacer el tonto con abrazadas y exclamaciones._**

- **_¿Pero qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó Harry, y notó como los demás le miraban con cara de preocupación pero no les hizo caso- ¡Eh, Hocicos! ¡¡Hocicos!!- gritó intentando que su padrino lo viera, pero nada. Miró a los demás con la misma cara que ellos- "¿En qué piensa este hombre?"- pensó- "¿Qué les dirá a Holly, a Linda y a Tim después de transformarse delante de ellos? ¿Es que acaso no recuerda que se ha fugado de Azkaban? "_**

- **_Este Canuto… Corre como si lo persiguiera el diablo- Remus Lupin acababa de aparecerse junto a Harry al que casi se le para el corazón del susto._**

- **_Pro… pro… ¡¡Profesor Lupin!! Ô_o_**

- **_Hola Harry- sonrió el ex profesor- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_**

- **_Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿no?_**

- **_Sólo hemos venido a saludar a un viejo amigo- sonrió mirando al hombre que hacía el tonto con el animago. _**

- **_¿Conocen a Harry Newman?- se sorprendió el chico._**

- **_Sí, es un antiguo compañero nuestro._**

- **_¡Remus Lunático Lupin!- Holly Newman se acercó al hombre y al chico con cara de malas pulgas- ¡¿Qué es esto de aparecerse de esa manera sin avisar ni nada, insensato?! ¡¡Y trayendo a Canuto!!_**

- **_Esto…Verás Holly… lo que pasa es que Dumbledore se lo contó- señaló con la cabeza a Sirius._**

- **_¿Cómo? ¡¿Y por qué?!_**

- **_Hay muchas cosas que se deben aclarar cuanto antes mejor- miró a Harry- Bueno, ahora dime Harry: ¿qué estás haciendo en esta casa?_**

- **_Harry está pasando las vacaciones con nosotros- contestó Holly- No veas como lo tratan sus padres por ser mago…_**

- **_¿Qué padres?_**

- **_¿Cómo que "qué padres"? ¡¡Los suyos, los Dursley!!_**

- **_ O.ó ¿Los Dursley?- miró a Harry, que se encogió de hombros._**

- **_Nunca me han dejado decirles que en realidad no lo son- suspiró._**

- **_¿Qué?- Holly se quedó de hielo y Remus se echó a reír._**

- **_¡Menos mal que he venido! Hay que aclarar muchas cosas- miró a Sirius- Claro está, el día que ese par deje de hacer el tonto._**

- **_Un… un momento…- Harry levantó las manos mirando a Remus- ¿No se supone que Hocicos no puede dejarse ver?_**

- **_¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Holly_**

- **_O.o? ¿No… no lo sabes?_**

- **_¿Saber el qué?- puso la misma cara que el chico- O.o?_**

- **_Holly…- dijo Remus seriamente- A Sirius lo buscan porque se ha fugado… de Azkaban._**

- **_¡¡¿CÓMO?!! O_O! ¡¡¿PERO POR QUÉ?!!_**

- **_Le acusan de haber traicionado a los Potter y asesinado a unos 15 muggles- dijo como si estuviese abatido._**

- **_¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Si fue Peter quien los traicionó, no él!_**

- **_"¿Cómo lo sabe?"- se preguntó Harry._**

- **_Vamos a dentro, tenemos que hablar. Además, corremos el peligro de que algún muggle vea a Sirius- puso la mano en la espalda de Holly para ir dentro de la casa- Sirius, Harry- llamó un par de veces a los dos adultos que no le hacían ni caso- Eh, chicos…- una gota le apareció en la cabeza- Nada, ni caso._**

- **_¡Hocicos!- gritó Harry- ¡¡EH HOCICOOOOOS!!_**

- **_¿Quién… qué…? ¡¡HARRY!!- en cuanto se dio cuenta de que le llamaban y vio al chico, corrió a abrazarlo (bueno mejor dicho estrujarlo)- ¡Cómo me alegro de verte a ti también!_**

- **_Yo… yo me alegraba…- dijo medio ahogado._**

- **_ ¡¿Cómo estás?! ^^ ¿Ya te tratan bien esos parientes tuyos? ¬¬ ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?^_^ ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! O.o?- todo esto lo dijo en el mismo momento en que soltó al chico, tan rápido que fue un milagro que no se le liara la lengua._**

- **_¿Qué… qué era lo primero que me has preguntado?- el chico se llevó la mano en la cabeza, medio liado con tanta palabra de golpe._**

- **_Veo que has crecido, y tienes mejor aspecto- sonrió su padrino._**

- **_Vamos Sirius- Remus le cogió el brazo- ¿Recuerdas por qué hemos venido? Harry- miró al Harry adulto- Tenemos que hablar de cosas muy urgentes. Harry- ahora al niño- Vamos a hechizar la casa para que nadie pueda entrar ni oír nada. En cuanto salgamos te lo explicaremos a ti y a los chicos- y tan rápido como llegaron, entraron en la casa._**

- **_Me… me he perdido por el camino- Harry se sentó en el césped, todo había pasado demasiado deprisa._**

- **_Y nosotros- dijo Linda- ¿Qué hacía aquí el tío Remus?_**

- **_¿Tío Remus?- la miró como si de una completa extraña se tratara._**

- **_Es nuestro padrino de bautizo- dijo Tim- Aunque en realidad no es nuestro auténtico tío, es como si lo fuera._**

- **_¿Antes le has llamado profesor?_**

- **_Sí, fue mi profesor de DCAO en mi 3r curso- sonrió._**

- **_¿En serio?- dijeron a la vez._**

****

**_Para matar el tiempo, Harry les explicó las entretenidas clases que había tenido con Remus Lupin, así como cómo le había enseñado hacer el Patronus para defenderse de los dementores y, ya puestos, les contó la historia de Sirius._**

****

**_Al cabo de una hora y media más o menos (Linda y Tim vieron el nuevo reloj de Harry y estuvieron tan de acuerdo como sus padres en que lo tuviera él), los chicos supusieron que el escudo protector se había desvanecido porque vieron salir a Sirius. Éste se acercó muy seriamente hacia los chicos con la vista fija en Harry. Si no fuera porque le conocía muy bien hubiera echado a correr del miedo que le infundaba esa mirada, parecía que iba  asesinarle._**

****

- **_Ho… Hocicos… ¿Ocurre algo?- tragó saliva._**

- **_Harry tenemos que hablar ahora mismo, vamos dentro- cogió el brazo de Harry para levantarlo y miró a los chicos- Vamos TODOS dentro._**

- **_S… sí- dijeron a la vez que casi echan a correr hacia la casa._**

****

**_Entraron en la casa donde les esperaba Remus en la puerta que enseguida murmuró el hechizo del escudo._**

****

- **_¿Qué ocurre, Hocicos? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?- preguntó el chico mientras los dos adultos los hacían sentar en las sillas del comedor y Remus se iba a la cocina sin decir nada._**

- **_¿Y nuestros padres?- preguntó Linda mirando a su alrededor._**

- **_Están en la cocina- respondió Sirius- Remus les está preparando una pequeña poción antishock._**

- **_¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¿Se puede saber qué le han hecho a mis padres?!- Linda se puso a la defensiva, mirando a Sirius desafiante- ¡¡Hable!!- pero para su sorpresa, Sirius le sonrió._**

- **_Veo que tienes un carácter como el de tu madre… desafías a cualquiera._**

- **_No lo sabe usted bien…- su voz y su cara se volvieron más desafiantes._**

- **_No te preocupes, no les hemos hecho nada. Es solo que han recibido una gran noticia, una alegría tan inmensa que los ha dejado en shock y todo- Harry observó como la sonrisa de Sirius se acentuaba más- A ver, cómo empiezo… ¿Vosotros sois Linda y Tim, verdad?- asintieron- Bueno, para empezar me presentaré: soy Sirius Black, antiguo compañero de vuestro padre en Hogwarts._**

- **_¿Usted fue compañero de nuestro padre?- preguntó Tim no muy seguro._**

- **_¿También era de Hogwarts?- preguntó Harry- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijo?- dijo más para sí mismo que para los demás._**

- **_Bueno Harry a eso te responderé más tarde- contestó Sirius, que le había oído- Linda, Tim, vosotros sabéis toda la historia de vuestros padres, ¿verdad?_**

- **_Se… ¿Se refiere a lo de…?- Linda no sabía si hablar o no._**

- **_Sí, a lo del apellido- Sirius le guiñó un ojo y Harry se perdió al oírle- Entonces también sabéis que comenzó con lo de vuestro hermano.- asintieron y Harry aún se quedó más perdido- Bueno, pues he de deciros que en realidad vuestro hermano no murió._**

- **_O_O ¿Có… cómo?- preguntaron a la vez, insólitos._**

- **_Esperad un momento…-  se acercó a la puerta de la cocina- ¡Eh Remus! ¡Prepara tres pociones más, y una especialmente fuerte!_**

- **_¿Tres y una especialmente fuerte?- preguntó Harry._**

- **_Sí Harry, la tuya._**

- **_¿Mía? O.o???- el pobre chico se preguntó cómo era eso posible, si lo que acababa de decirles a los pequeños Newman era para morirse, ¿podía haber algo más fuerte?_**

- **_Este hombre está loco- Linda se levantó dispuesta a ir a la cocina pero Sirius se puso delante de ella._**

- **_¿A dónde vas tú? Aún no hemos terminado de hablar._**

- **_Me voy con mis padres- se fue de lado para pasar pero él no la dejó._**

- **_Irás luego- dijo seriamente- Ahora siéntate, hay que hablar- Linda le desafió con la mirada- No me retes muchachita. Esa mirada no me sirve. Estoy demasiado acostumbrado a que tu madre me mirara así cuando estábamos en la escuela, no me das miedo alguno- sonrió triunfante- Vamos, siéntate- dijo de forma tan cortante que la chica volvió a su sitio sin rechistar- Eso está mejor. A ver Harry, más vale que te cuente lo tuyo, y vosotros no interrumpáis hasta que haya terminado con él- se dirigió hacia el chico y se arrodilló delante de él, cogiéndole los hombros- Vamos a ver… hay una cosa que no sabes sobre la supuesta noche en que Voldemort asesinó a tus padres._**

- **_¿E… el qué?_**

- **_Que tus padres estaban preparados. Tu padre, que era un gran auror, sabía muy bien que el ataque favorito de Voldemort era el __Avada Kedabra_****_, y estaban buscando una forma de neutralizar el hechizo. Los que buscaban ese contrahechizo junto con tus padres eran el profesor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin y otro hombre que murió en manos de ese asesino, pero ese tema es aparte. _**

**_ Resulta que al final encontraron algo, un hechizo escudo muy poderoso que fueron perfilando para que fuera infalible. Y se lo aplicaron. El problema fue que ese hechizo es, por decirlo de alguna manera, independiente: cada cual debe aplicarse el suyo. Así pues a ti no te lo podían aplicar porque eras un bebé, y temían por tu vida. La noche en que Voldemort os atacó aún no habían conseguido nada para ti, por eso estaban dispuestos a hacerle frente con tal de protegerte. Pero ambos sabemos que no pudieron hacer nada. Como último recurso tu madre te aplicó un antiguo conjuro de amor en que quedabas protegido. Aquí viene la noticia fuerte: el escudo que tenían funcionó porque la maldición asesina no mató a tus padres, aunque los dejó inconscientes._**

- **_¡¿Qué?!- Harry se quedó de piedra, con los ojos muy abiertos._**

- **_¡Que no están muertos Harry, tienes padres!- dijo con una gran alegría mientras le abrazaba. Pero éste no respondía a nada, se había quedado estupefacto- Escucha, cuando despertaron te vieron entre las runas de la casa y con la cabeza ensangrentada. Como no dabas signos de vida, pensaban que estabas muerto, así que se fueron de allí rápidamente a un nuevo lugar secreto protegido por el encanto __Fidelius_****_ que tenía otro guardasecreto, Remus Lupin.  Lo tenían todo planeado: huir fingiendo su muerte para prepararse y derrotar a Voldemort algún día._**

****

**_Sirius miró a su ahijado con la sonrisa más grande que se le había visto jamás y, por la expresión que ponía el chico, comprendió que era hora de darle la poción que Remus tenía preparada. Miró a Linda y a Tim, que tenían la boca abierta. Con un gesto con la cabeza les indicó que fueran a la cocina mientras él cogía a Harry y también se lo llevaba._**

**_Cuando entraron se encontraron con los Sres. Newman que estaban hablando con Remus, y los tres se callaron al verles entrar. Los chicos corrieron hacia sus padres y Sirius sentó a Harry en una silla._**

****

- **_Veo que también ha quedado muy tocado- Remus pasó la mano por delante de la cara de Harry, que no reaccionó- Harry, Harry… eoooo… nada, no hay manera…_**

- **_¿Y si le das la poción de una pajolera vez? ¬¬_**

- **_^^U Ca… calma Canuto, ahora se la doy._**

****

**_Remus cogió un poco de líquido verdoso de una cacerola y la puso en un vaso hasta llenarlo y acto seguido se la hizo beber a Harry como pudo._**

****

**_Para Harry aquello había supuesto algo increíble. Estaba aturdido y confuso; en su mente se amontonaban las escenas de sus padres saliendo de la varita de Voldemort, las voces que oyó cuando tenía un dementor cerca, las veces que había deseado tener a sus padres con él, la soledad…_**

**_De pronto notó una especie de calor que le recorría el cuerpo desde el estómago hasta los pies y la cabeza, y en cuanto le llegó al cerebro, su mente se empezó a aclarar. Empezó a ligar cosas y a aceptarlas. Las dudas que aún tenía se ordenaron para pedirlas con más calma, recuperando así el control total de su mente._**

****

- **_Ho… Hocicos…- se puso la mano en la cabeza, ahora lo veía todo bien claro._**

- **_¡Ah! La poción ya te ha hecho efecto, ¿verdad Harry?- Sirius se puso delante del chico sonriendo._**

- **_Dime una cosa…_**

- **_La que quieras. ^^- de pronto Harry le agarró el cuello con una mano._**

- **_¡¡¿Se puede saber por qué narices no me he enterado de todo esto hasta ahora?!! \_/###_**

- **_^^UUUUU La poción no debería haber sido tan fuerte… estás demasiado despejado._**

- **_¡Responde! ¬¬#_**

- **_¡No lo sé!- dijo en tono de niño pequeño- Esto sólo lo sabían Remus y Dumbledore… cálmate un poco- le apartó la mano._**

- **_Harry…- Remus se acercó a él (con cierta cautela porque Harry estaba que mordía)- Siento muchísimo no haberte podido decir nada cuando era tu profesor… me he tenido que hechizar a mí mismo para no hacerlo… porque si lo hubiera hecho, había roto mi promesa como guardasecreto. ¿Entiendes mi situación?- Harry lo miró como inspeccionándolo._**

- **_Sí profesor, lo entiendo- sonrió- Usted no podía hacer como esa rata de Colagusano- todos los presentes (he dicho TODOS) pusieron cara de malas pulgas, y Remus le sonrió agradecido- Pero no entiendo porqué Dumbledore no me lo dijo. Él no era guardasecreto, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué?_**

- **_La verdad es que no lo sé- respondió Remus- Se lo pregunté cuando estuve de profesor, pero me dijo que había sus motivos para que no lo supieras, no me dijo más._**

- **_-_-U Como siempre…- suspiró- ¡Hocicos!- dijo de repente casi saltándole encima._**

- **_¡¿Qué?! O.o!- se asustó._**

- **_¿Podré verles? ¡¿Podré?! ¡¡¿PODRÉ?!!- preguntó desesperado._**

- **_¿Te me quieres calmar?- Sirius lo hizo sentar- ¿De qué me hablas ahora?_**

- **_¡¡¿De quién te voy a hablar sino de mis padres?!!_**

- **_Ahh. ^^U ¡Pues claro que podrás verles!_**

- **_¿Lo dices en serio?- sus ojos se humedecieron._**

- **_ De hecho ya lo has hecho. _**

- **_¿Eh? O.o??_**

- **_¡__Desemáscaro_****_!- dijeron Harry Newman y Holly a la vez._**

****

**_Harry se giró hacia ellos, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de sus presencias. Lo que vio lo asustó: una luz plateada cubría sus cuerpos, ¡no se les veía! Pocos segundos después esa luz empezó a desaparecer y, poco a poco, volvió a divisarles. Pero… ¿eran los mismo? ¡No estaba viendo a las mismas personas!_**

**_Donde antes estaba Harry Newman, ahora estaba el que parecía ser el mismo hombre, pero en lugar de tener el pelo rubio oscuro y los ojos marrón miel, ahora tenía el pelo negro azabache, revuelto y desordenado al igual que el de Harry, y unos ojos azul marino muy profundos, como los de Linda._**

**_Por su lado, Holly Newman también había cambiado su aspecto. Ahora no tenía el pelo castaño casi rubio sino rojo fuego como sus hijos, y sus ojos ambarinos eran ahora de un verde tan intenso como el de Harry._**

**_Harry se había quedado mudo de la impresión. Sabía quienes eran, les había visto en el espejo de Oesed más de una vez, les había soñado, les tenía en fotos…_**

****

- **_Pa… Ma…- no sabía qué hacer._**

- **_Sí Harry, somos nosotros- sonrió Harry Newman, o mejor dicho, James Potter._**

- **_¡Papá, mamá!_**

****

**_Llorando de felicidad, corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de los dos, que le esperaban con las sonrisas más tiernas que había visto jamás. A los dos segundos Linda y Tim se unieron con un "Hermano" bien gritado. Remus y Sirius se miraron sonriendo y observaron la escena, felices de que ahora fueran una familia de verdad._**

****

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

**Notas de la Autora:**

****

**_Uolaaaaaaaaa!! Je, je, je al fin la cosa se ha aclarado!!! ^O^ La verdad es que la explicación es algo complicada d explicar pero sencilla en cuando se entiende, ¿no?_**

**_Bueno si les ha quedado alguna duda en el aire no duden a preguntar que así las iré resolviendo en otros capítulos!!!_**

**_¿Qué nuevas aventuras vivirá Harry ahora que por fin tiene familia? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Voldemort? ¿Liberarán a Sirius de las acusaciones? O lo más importante… ¿Los Newman revelarán su verdadera identidad al mundo mágico?_**

**_Todo esto se irá resolviendo poco a poco, je, je ^-^ Espero verles en el próximo capítulo!!! Besos._**

****

**_Kina-san @---_**

****

**_PD: reviews por favooooooooorrr (Kina con carita de perrito triste), que no hacen daño y alegran a quien escribe para vosotros (yooo ^.^). Y por cierto, muchas gracias a los que me escriban y dejen reviews, GRACIAS!! ^3^_**

****

**_PD2: Dedicado a mi mami Maica (Khari ^^) por ser tan buenaza conmigo ^_- (qué haría yo sin ti) y gustarle tanto este fic; y a mi querida tita Silverstar :DD por sus charlas tan alegres y sus ánimos ^_- ASIAS A LAS DOS!!_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	3. cap 3: el callejón Diagon

**Cap. 3: El callejón Diagon **__****

****

- **_¡Hermione! _**

- **_¡Ah, Ron! ¡Hola!- Hermione divisó a su amigo entre la gente del callejón Diagon. No le sorprendió ver al resto de la familia con él, que la saludaron amablemente._**

- **_¡Hermione, cómo has crecido!- adivinen quién apareció de repente ahogando a la muchacha en uno de sus abrazos de oso._**

- **_E… encantada de verla, Sra. Weasley- dijo la pobre chica intentando respirar. En cuanto la soltó, se separaron en pequeños grupos y miró fijamente a Ron- ¿Qué le ocurre a tu madre? Ô.ó_**

- **_Este año no ha tenido a Harry para darle sus abrazos- respondió algo nervioso._**

- **_¿Cómo? ¿No ha pasado una temporada con vosotros?_**

- **_No, ni un solo día. Cuando le escribí me dijo que no me lo tomara mal, pero que este año no vendría a mi casa. No hace falta imaginar que mi madre se puso de los nervios… seguí insistiendo y él sólo decía que no, ¡me dijo que no quería!_**

- **_¿Cómo?- se sorprendió- ¿Acaso le han hecho algo sus tíos? Puede ser porque tuviera miedo de que quién-tu-sabes atacara la Madriguera estando él allá…- se puso pensativa._**

- **_No nos dijo nada de eso- dijeron a la vez los gemelos, que iban con ellos._**

- **_ Sólo me decía que no quería venir, que lo estaba muy bien ese año y que no me preocupara- Hermione miró a Ron con cara de "¿y tú te crees eso?"- Incluso fuimos todos a buscarle a casa de sus tíos._**

- **_¿Yyyy?- insistió._**

- **_No estaba- dijo Ginny, que también iba con ellos y estaba pendiente de la conversa. _**

- **_¡¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!!_**

- **_Que no estaba- dijo Fred- Cuando sus tíos por fin nos hablaron (después de media hora preguntándoles) nos dijeron que Harry estaba de vacaciones con una familia._**

- **_¿Has dicho una familia?- la pobre no daba crédito a lo que oía. _**

- **_Sus tíos nos dijeron que estaba en un sitio muy raro, dijeron algo de un valle, pero por lo que se ve o no se habían enterado de nada o nos escondían algo…- dijo George- Lo único que sí que nos dijeron y bien claro fue: "¡Ya no hace falta que lo busquen aquí, olvídennos porque no va a volver con nosotros nunca!"- imitó cómicamente a tío Vernon._**

- **_No lo entiendo… ¿Con quién iba a irse Harry, y menos aún con quién-vosotros-sabéis buscándole?_**

- **_Nosotros estamos igual que tú, Hermione- dijo Ron._**

- **_Lo sorprendente es que el Lord Oscuro no haya hecho nada todavía. Todo ha estado muy tranquilo este verano._**

- **_La verdad es que sí- dijo uno de los gemelos- Pero no creo que este sea el momento ni el lugar más adecuado para hablarlo, ¿no creéis?_**

****

**_Todos asintieron y se pusieron a hablar de las vacaciones mientras hacían las compras. Cuando entraron en Flourish y Blotts, el dependiente se acercó a ellos._**

****

- **_Buenos días. Hogwarts, ¿verdad?_**

- **_Sí, señor- respondió Hermione._**

- **_¿Qué curso?_**

- **_Ella de cuarto, nosotros dos que quinto y ellos de séptimo- Ron fue señalando a cada uno._**

- **_Bien, los libros de las clases electivas están en la 3ª estantería, iré a buscaros los demás- empezó a andar hacia la parte trasera de la tienda._**

****

**_Los chicos fueron directos a la estantería dicha y cogieron sus correspondientes libros. Cuando volvían al mostrador, Ron, que iba delante, chocó con alguien sin querer y casi se caen al suelo._**

****

- **_¡Ayy!- por lo visto había chocado con una chica._**

- **_¡Lo… lo siento! Iba distraído, disculpa._**

- **_No, también ha sido por mi culpa, yo también iba distraída. Disculpa- dijo la chica con muy buenos modales._**

- **_¡Ahí va!- exclamaron los gemelos._**

- **_No sabía que tuvierais otra hermana, chicos…- dijo Hermione entre risas._**

- **_Muy graciosa ¬¬- dijo Ron mientras cogía un libro del suelo- Creo que es tuyo- se lo tendió a la chica pelirroja que le sonreía._**

- **_Muchas gracias, la verdad es que ya no sé qué libros son los míos con tantos… ^^U- la pobre levaba al menos 10 libros haciendo una montañita que casi le tapaba los ojos._**

- **_¿Quieres que te ayudemos?- preguntó Hermione cogiendo un par de libros de la montañita._**

- **_Muchas gracias. ^^- sonrió mientras los demás también cogían unos pocos libros y se dirigían al mostrador._**

- **_¿Por qué tienes tantos?- Hermione miró los que había cogido- ¿Primer año? ¿Cuarto?_**

- **_Ah, es que son los míos y los de mis… de mi hermano y de un amigo. ^^U- dejaron los libros en el mostrador, haciendo pilas. _**

- **_¿Qué curso harás?- preguntó Ron._**

- **_Cuarto._**

- **_¿A que escuela vas?- preguntó Fred._**

- **_A Hogwarts._**

- **_¿Cómo?- preguntaron todos a la vez._**

- **_No te hemos visto nunca- dijo George._**

- **_Es que soy nueva, entro este año. ¿Vosotros también sois de Hogwarts? ¿De qué casa?_**

- **_Todos somos Gryffindors- dijo Ginny._**

- **_¿En serio? ¡Qué ganas tengo de saber si iré a Gryffindor!- exclamó- Me han hablado mucho de esa casa y  es donde va mi amigo. Por cierto me llamo Linda Newman, ¿y vosotros?_**

- **_Fred, George, Ron y Ginny Weasley- dijo George señalando a cada uno- Y ella es Hermione Granger._**

- **_Mucho gusto- dijo Hermione._**

- **_Igualmente- dijo Linda- ¿Así que los cuatro sois hermanos?_**

- **_¡Y aún faltan tres más!- dijo uno de los gemelos- Charlie, Bill y Percy. _**

- **_O.o "Y yo que con 2 me basto…" _**

- **_Y todos somos pelirrojos- se peinó orgulloso el pelo, haciendo broma._**

- **_^^ Je, je…Mi hermano también lo es…_**

- **_Aquí tienen los libros- el dependiente llegó con un buen montón de libros que fue repartiendo a cada uno (Linda incluida)- Los suyos ya me los dejó pagados su padre, señorita Newman._**

- **_De acuerdo, muchas gracias- miró el montón de libros con cara de apuros- ¡Ya sé! ¡_**_Wingardium leviosa**!- sacó su varita e hizo levitar los libros para ponerlos en las bolsas y luego susurró otro hechizo para que esta no pesara nada- Listos. Bueno, ya nos veremos, tengo que ir a buscar a mi familia en Ollivander- en ese momento oyeron unos ladridos apagados. En la puerta, un enorme perro negro y lanudo miraba hacia ellos, moviendo la cola.**_

- **_¿Ese no es…?- susurró Ron mirando a Hermione- ¿No es Hocicos?_**

- **_Se parece mucho, pero este está más limpio y… gordo, ¿no?_**

- **_Sí._**

- **_Ha sido un placer conoceros, ya nos veremos en Hogwarts- sonrió a modo de despedida._**

- **_Igualmente- dijeron los demás._**

****

**_La chica se dirigió a la puerta con las bolsas en una mano y la abrió para salir. Para su sorpresa, Hocicos entró dentro de la tienda y  fue directo a Ron y Hermione. Se les subió encima moviendo la cola y echando un par de ladridos._**

****

- **_¿Eres Hocicos?- Hermione sonrió acariciando la cabeza del perro, que se movió afirmando._**

- **_Pues sí que lo es- dijo Ron acariciándole- ¿Qué haces por aquí, buscas a Harry? No está con nosotros._**

- **_¡Hocicos, que nos vamos!- Linda le llamó dirigiéndose a ellos- Siento que os haya molestado, este perro es como un niño pequeño. ¡Venga, hay que ir a encontrar a los demás!- miró al perro que en seguida se puso a su lado._**

- **_¿Le conoces?- preguntó Ron asombrado._**

- **_Sí, es el perro de la familia, ¿verdad?- le acarició la cabeza guiñándole un ojo. El perro dio un ladrido y miró a Ron y Hermione afirmando con la cabeza- Venga, vámonos ya. Adiós a todos- perro y chica se fueron juntos._**

- **_¿Qué le pica a ese Hocicos?- preguntó Hermione._**

- **_A lo mejor ha decidido ser un perro por el resto de su vida y se ha buscado una familia._**

- **_No digas tonterías, Ron._**

- **_¿Qué susurráis vosotros?- preguntó Ginny._**

- **_Nada importante- dijo Ron._**

****

**_Siguieron visitando tiendas y comprando el material de cada uno. En cuanto terminaron, como aún tenían tiempo, decidieron hacer una pequeña visita a Honeydukes. Ron y Hermione no lograban sacarse de la cabeza lo visto antes… ¿Qué diablos hacía Hocicos con esa chica? Cuchichearon algo rezagados sobre esa pregunta y al final decidieron ir en busca del perro. Aprovecharon que los demás entraban en Honeydukes para irse con la excusa de que les faltaban unos pergaminos y se dirigieron a Ollivanders con la esperanza de encontrar allí a Linda._**

****

**_#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#_**

****

- **_Hola- Linda entró en Ollivander acompañada del perrisirius._**

- **_Hola hija- James, de nuevo con el aspecto de Harry Newman, fue quien la saludó primero._**

- **_^^U ¿Qué es todo esto?- al acercarse vio todo de cajas y varitas por todos lados._**

- **_Tim no encuentra su varita perfecta- dijo Holly (cuando tengan ese aspecto les llamaré así)._**

- **_Ahh… sí, sí… la hija de los Potter, la mediana…- el Sr. Ollivander miró fijamente a la recién llegada._**

- **_¿Cómo sabe…?- miró a sus padres._**

- **_Nunca intentes engañar al Sr. Ollivander- sonrió James (a él sí le llamo así porque si no es muy largo con el apellido :P)- Además que nos guardará el secreto, ¿cierto?_**

- **_No se preocupe, Sr. Potter. Es una gran alegría el saber que siguen con nosotros y que el joven Harry Potter tiene al fin familia, pero cuente con que no se lo diré a nadie. A ver hijo, prueba esta: sauce y pluma de fénix, veinticinco centímetros, bonita y flexible- le tendió una varita de color marrón clarito._**

****

**_Tim, algo cansado ya, agitó la varita y unas chispas doradas y plateadas surgieron de la punta. Todos se alegraron mucho, y el niño casi se pone a gritar de alegría._**

****

- **_Bien, muy bien, esa es su varita perfecta- el Sr. Ollivander sonrió y miró a Linda- ¿Tiene varita Srta. Potter?_**

- **_¿Yo?- se sorprendió- Sí… sí, mire- la sacó y se la tendió al Sr. Ollivander._**

- **_Hum…- la examinó- Roble y pelo de unicornio , 30 centímetros, es bonita sí, pero algo rígida… y grande para una chica. ¿Puede realizar correctamente sus hechizos?- se la devolvió._**

- **_Sí, aunque algunas veces se me ha escapado de los dedos- dijo sin pelos en la lengua._**

- **_Busquemos otra más adecuada- dijo James._**

- **_¿Qué?_**

- **_Seguro que aquí encontrarás otra mejor- sonrió su padre- Además, todos nosotros hemos comprado la nuestra aquí, no serás menos- le guiñó un ojo._**

- **_Vamos a ver…- Ollivander cogió unas cuantas varitas y les las hizo probar sin efecto. Probó varias de ellas, incluso más que Tim,  sin efecto- Difícil cliente, sí señor, al igual que su hermano mayor- sonrió desviando su mirada a la derecha un momento- Creo que ya sé…- buscó un poco y sacó una caja- A ver ésta: arce y pluma de fénix, 26 centímetros, bonita y flexible- le tendió una varita de un marrón anaranjado._**

- **_-_- Ni en Hogwarts me libro yo del naranja- exclamó pensando en su antigua escuela- Suerte que no me desagrada…- cogió la varita y sintió una calidez en sus dedos. Hizo un par de piruetas en el aire y la varita sacó unas chispas naranjas y rojas- ¡_**_Lumos**!- susurró para acabar de probarla, y de la punta de la varita salió una llama- ¡Va muy bien!- exclamó mientras los demás sonreían.**_

- **_Creo que hemos encontrado la varita perfecta…- Ollivander examinó a la familia que tenía delante- Curioso, muy curioso… sí, mucho…_**

- **_¿El qué es tan curioso?- dijeron los tres hermanos a la vez, cosa que hizo reír al dependiente._**

- **_No es nada especial, pero los tres Potters tienen una cosa en común con sus varitas: la pluma de fénix. Creo que podemos esperar grandes cosas de vosotros dos- miró a Linda y a Tim- Así como hace el joven Harry Potter._**

****

**_James pagó las dos varitas y salieron de la tienda mientras todos sonreían satisfechos y donde Sirius se puso a ladrar contento de verles. Linda y Tim le contaron lo ocurrido dentro de la casa y el perrombe les lamió la cara contento mientras movía la cola._**

****

- **_Qué orgulloso parece- sonrió James- Bueno… ¿qué nos falta comprar?_**

- **_Espera, las listas las tengo yo- dijo Holly mientras buscaba por entre su túnica- A ver… faltan las túnicas nuevas, los uniformes,  material escolar (a eso me refería hija), y cuatro cachivaches más._**

- **_¡Vayamos a por las túnicas!- exclamó James señalando hacia la tienda Madame Malkin._**

****

**_Todos se dirigieron a la tienda, que por lo visto estaba llena de gente. Ni a Harry ni a James les gustaban el bullicio, pero como el primero tenía que tomarse medidas entró; James se quedó fuera haciéndole compañía a Hocicos._**

****

- **_Cuánto tiempo hacía que no venía por aquí, Canuto- observaba las calles del callejón, no había mucha gente._**

- **_Grrrrrr…_**

- **_^^U Vale, vale, Hocicos… ¿aún no me he acostumbrado a ese nombre qué quieres?- se lo quedó mirando- ¡Ah! Espérate aquí, voy a comprar unos regalos a los chicos- Sirihocicos empezó a ladrar fuertemente en señal de protesta- ¡Oh, no ladres tan fuerte!- suplicó. Éste no hizo ni caso y la gente se los quedó mirando- ¬¬ Está bien, ven conmigo- el perro se acercó a él más contento que un enano- Tú sí que sabes pasar desapercibido, ¿verdad?- se mofó._**

****

**_#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#_**

****

- **_¿Lo has oído?- Hermione se paró de golpe y escuchó._**

- **_¿Crees que es Hocicos?- preguntó Ron mirando hacia donde se oían los ladridos._**

- **_Vamos a ver- los dos corrieron pero en seguida los ladridos cesaron._**

- **_¡Ahora va y se calla!- protestó._**

- **_Debe andar cerca, además no es fácil esconder a un perro de ese tamaño, es gigantesco._**

- **_Ya lo sé- resopló._**

- **_Vamos, sigamos buscando. Estamos cerca de la tienda  Ollivander._**

****

**_#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#_**

****

- **_Mira mamá, qué túnica más bonita- Linda cogió una de color naranja pálido con las puntas "manchadas" de cobre y con una gran luna menguante de plata en el centro._**

- **_Cierto, es preciosa. ¿La quieres?_**

- **_¡Sí!- exclamó contenta y miró la túnica- ¡El naranja me presigue! .- su madre se echó a reír._**

- **_Harry, Tim… ¿encontráis alguna que os guste?_**

- **_Mira ésta, mamá- Tim le enseñó una de color rojo oscuro, casi  escarlata, bordada de azul oscuro y que tenía las parte que queda cerca de los pies manchada de oro, retocado de manera que parecía que la hubieran mojado en un cubo de pintura._**

- **_¡Oh, Tim, es preciosa! Ve a probártela con Linda._**

- **_Sí- dijeron a la vez mientras seguían a una dependienta._**

- **_Mamá, mira- Harry le enseñó una túnica de color azul marino con los bordes negros- Es ideal para Hocicos._**

- **_Sí, es muy bonita, y parece de su talla más o menos. ¿Es eso lo que le regalarás? Llevas todo el verano buscando algo para él._**

- **_Sí, y creo que ya lo he encontrado… ¿Sabes qué es esto?- señaló unas manchas blancas en las puntas y una más grande en el centro, en ellas había una varita dibujada._**

- **_Ah, ya lo verás cuando la vayamos a pagar. ^^ ¿Has encontrado alguna para ti?_**

- **_No. ¿Y si no le va bien qué? No puede dejarse ver como humano._**

- **_Lo sé, no te preocupes. Si no le va bien yo misma le haré un arreglo- miró a su hijo sonriendo, y vio que estaba pensativo- ¿Qué te pasa?_**

- **_Es la primera vez que no deseo volver a Hogwarts._**

- **_¿Y eso porqué?_**

- **_Pues en primer lugar porque tendré que llamaros Harry y Holly de nuevo; después porque no podré decirle a nadie que tengo padres para que Voldemort- el nombre lo dijo más flojito para que los de la tienda no le oyeran- no se entere de nada; y tercero porque no podremos llamarnos "hermanos" ni Linda, ni Tim ni yo._**

- **_Lo sé, cariño, pero es necesario mantener los nombres y apellidos falsos para que Voldemort- lo dijo igual que su hijo- no se espere nada de nosotros… ya sabes que tu padre se ha preparado durante estos 14 años para plantarle cara… ^-^ Y que se hace llamar Harry en tu nombre. ^_-_**

- **_¡No me lo recuerdes!- sonrió avergonzado._**

- **_¡Mira ésta túnica!- Holly sacó entre las demás túnicas una de un  color verde muy bonito, era oscuro y parecido al de la hierba, con unos bordes violeta oscuro que combinaban muy bien con ese verde. En las puntas y el centro también habían esas manchas blancas con la varita dibujada- Es perfecta, ve a probártela- se la dio._**

****

**_Harry fue a probársela y al rato volvieron los tres hermanos juntos luciendo sus túnicas. A todos les iban como un guante, eran los colores perfectos. Les hicieron los últimos retoques de medidas y se acercaron al aparador para pagarlos.  Holly cogió las túnicas de Harry y Sirius._**

****

- **_En la azul quiero un perro negro y lanudo y en la verde… emmm…- miró a su hijo buscando una idea- La forma de un rayo._**

- **_En seguida- la dependienta, con un movimiento de varita, hizo que allá donde estaban antes las manchas aparecieran los dibujos de un perro igual que Hocicos y de un rayo._**

- **_¿Qué te parecen, Harry?- preguntó Holly con su típica sonrisa._**

- **_Perfectas. ^_-_**

- **_Ah, y ponga sólo los nombres, por favor._**

- **_¿Los nombres?- Harry vio como en su túnica, al lado derecho del cuello, aparecía su nombre en plata- ¡Genial!_**

- **_Mi nombre sale en azul- dijo Linda._**

- **_Y el mío en oro- dijo Tim._**

- **_¿Qué nombre quieren en esta?- preguntó la dependienta con la túnica de Sirius en las manos._**

- **_Ponga sólo las iniciales S.B, por favor- dijo Harry, y así hizo la mujer- Muchas gracias._**

- **_No hay de qué- sonrió la dependienta- ¿Lo querías cómo regalo, verdad?- con un movimiento de varita la túnica quedó envuelta de un bonito papel de regalo._**

****

**_Los cuatro salieron de la tienda muy contentos y los tres con las túnicas puestas para enseñarlas a… ¿Dónde estaban padre y perro?_**

****

- **_¡Eh, familia!- James se acercaba andando hacia ellos con Sirius, que empezó a ladrar y corrió hacia ellos._**

- **_Ho… hola Hocicos…- sonrió Harry intentando mantener el equilibrio ya que tenía en enorme perrazo subido encima y dándole lametazos- ¿Quieres parar ya?- le acarició y el perro se calmó un poco. Puso sus patas delanteras de nuevo en el suelo, moviendo la cola y observando a su ahijado- ¿Qué te parece?- Harry dio una vuelta sobre él mismo y Sirius ladró contento- ^^_**

- **_¿Y nosotros qué, tío Sirius?- sonrió Linda, y el perrazo corrió hacia ellos examinándolos y aprobando las túnicas._**

- **_Vaya, os quedan de maravilla- dijo James una vez hubo llegado- Harry… déjame que te mire bien…- sonrió mientras lo inspeccionaba- Realmente no pareces el mismo, te queda de maravilla._**

- **_Gracias papá- sonrió._**

- **_Os he comprado unos regalitos…- Sirius gruñó- Bueno, os HEMOS comprado unos regalitos. ^^U Tim- susurró el encanto "_**_Engorgio**" para agrandar unos paquetes que tenía en la mano y los dejó en el suelo- Este es el tuyo.**_

- **_A ver…- Tim examinó el paquete que tenía forma de bala gigante. Harry se imaginó lo que era por la forma y sonrió. Con cuidado, el chico desenvolvió el paquete- ¡Uaaaaah! ¡Es una lechuza!- gritó dando saltos de alegría- ¡Qué chula, es preciosa!- miró a la lechuza, era negra y de ojos ambarinos._**

- **_He pensado que con ese color seguro que la diferenciarías de Hedwig- rió su padre- Linda, esto es para ti- le señaló un paquete alargado que Harry reconoció enseguida por esa forma._**

- **_^^ Viva- lo desenvolvió con cuidado pero con ganas- O.O!! ¡Una Saeta de Fuego! ¡¡Qué pasada!! ^O^ ¡Ahora podré retar a Harry sin problemas!- sonrió mirando a su hermano._**

- **_^^UU_**

- **_¡Gracias papá!- le abrazó y le dio un beso._**

- **_Bueno… ahora el tuyo, Harry- James le acercó un paquete que tenía la misma forma que el de Tim, aunque era algo más grande._**

- **_Pero si yo ya tengo lechuza…_**

- **_Tú ábrelo._**

- **_Está bien- sabía que no podía negar nada de lo que le dieran, llevaba todo el verano recibiendo regalos y eran muy tercos en cuanto a los "no" como respuesta en todo, tanto su padre como su madre. Desenvolvió con cuidado el paquete y lo que vio lo dejó con la boca abierta._**

- **_¿Sabes lo que es?- preguntó su padre amablemente._**

- **_Un… un… un fénix… in… increíble…- observaba al hermoso animal de plumas rojas y doradas que lo miraba curioso._**

- **_Sí, y es todo tuyo- James abrió la dorada jaula donde se encontraba el fénix, que los sobrevoló dando unas vueltas y se posó en el hombro de Harry- Son muy fieles una vez conocen a su dueño. Venga, salúdalo._**

- **_Ho… hola…- pasó la mano por su lomo, tenía las plumas suaves y cálidas como las de Fawkes. El hermoso animal cerró los ojos y emitió un suave canto- E… ¡esto es demasiado! ¡No puedo aceptar algo así!- miró a sus padres desesperado- ¡Es más de…de…!- no supo cómo acabar la frase. Su padre se acercó y se agachó de forma que veía a su hijo cara a cara._**

- **_Estoy seguro de que te lo mereces- le dijo de la forma más sincera mientras apoyaba una mano en el otro hombro de Harry, que lo miró con ojos tristes- Venga, haz el favor de sonreír, niño malcriado- en menos de un segundo lo había cogido por el cuello y le revolvía el pelo. Harry se rió y entonces le soltó._**

- **_Deberías dedicarte a peluquero- rió mientras se "peinaba" como podía._**

- **_Je, je, je… ^-^ _**

****

**_No muy lejos de allí, unos cansados Ron y Hermione salían de la tienda de  Ollivander. Habían llegado y entrado corriendo, preguntando por la chica, Linda. El Sr. Ollivander les había dicho que había visto a toda la familia entrar en la tienda de Madame Malkin y ahora iban a buscarla allá. Justo cuando llegaban divisaron a Linda junto a un niño y una mujer, con una escoba en las manos. En cuanto se acercaron, Hocicos se les acercó removiendo la cola._**

****

- **_Hola Hocicos… ¿A que sí que eres tú?- dijo Ron mientras le acariciaba la cabeza._**

- **_Claro que es él- dijo Hermione- ¿No lo ves?_**

- **_Podría ser otro perro cualquiera con la casualidad que en el momento en que movió la cabeza le habías hecho la pregunta- Hocicos negó con la cabeza- Hay que asegurarse._**

- **_Vale, ¿eres Hocicos?- el perro asintió una vez- ¿De verdad?- volvió a hacer lo mismo- ¿Ves cómo sí que es él?_**

- **_Vale, lo veo._**

- **_¿Vosotros erais Hermione y… Ron, verdad?- Linda se había girado y les había visto._**

- **_Sí- dijo Hermione- Hola de nuevo._**

- **_^^ Hola. Acercaos un momento, quiero presentaros a mi familia- antes de que se dieran cuenta, Linda les había cogido las manos y les llevaba junto a los demás. Ron se puso algo rojo y Hermione intentó decirle que no hacia falta, pero no le sirvió de nada._**

- **_Mamá, quiero presentarte a unos chicos que he conocido cuando compraba los libros; Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger._**

- **_Oh, mucho gusto muchachitos- Holly se giró y en seguida les dedicó una de sus tiernas sonrisas- Mi nombre es Holly Newman._**

- **_Mucho gusto, señora- dijeron casi a coro Hermione y Ron._**

- **_Decidme… ¿sois alumnos de Hogwarts?_**

- **_Sí, señora, somos alumnos de Gryffindor- dijo Hermione educadamente._**

- **_^^ Vaya…_**

- **_Y los que iban con ellos también son Gryffindors- dijo Linda._**

- **_¡Hola! ¿De qué habláis?_**

- **_Ah… éste es mi hermano, Tim- dijo Linda mirando al que acababa de interrumpir- Mira Tim, ellos son Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley._**

- **_Mucho gusto- dijeron los tres._**

- **_¡Ron, Hermione, gracias por no saludar!- detrás de Tim apareció un chico alto, moreno y de ojos verdes que los miraba con una sonrisa._**

- **_¿Perdón?- Ron lo miró- ¿Nos conocemos?_**

- **_¿Por qué dices eso?- frunció una ceja._**

- **_¿Nos hemos visto en alguna parte?- dijo Hermione mirándolo._**

- **_¿Pero qué os inventáis? ¡Si soy yo!- los dos le miraron y sus caras decían claramente que no le reconocían._**

- **_Harry, ¿les conoces?- preguntó Linda._**

- **_¡¿Has dicho Harry?!- exclamaron los dos a la vez. Como respuesta el chico apartó un poco el pelo que le cubría la frente con los dedos: ahí estaba la cicatriz en forma de rayo, inconfundible._**

- **_¿Tanto he cambiado para que no me reconozcáis?- dijo con una sonrisa._**

- **_¡Pero qué pasada!- dijo Ron._**

- **_¡Menudo cambio!- dijo Hermione. Los dos se pusieron bien cerca de él._**

****

**_Era cierto que Harry había cambiado mucho: ahora era el más alto de los tres; ya no estaba flacucho, al contrario, ¡incluso había desarrollado pectorales y brazos! La ropa era de su talla, nueva y bonita, ya no llevaba los "harapos" que tenía de su primo.  Su pelo seguía igual de largo y rebelde, pero ahora parecía brillante y sedoso. Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca gracias a que no estaban enmarcados por ningún tipo de gafas. Cualquiera que lo viera ahora hubiera jurado que en lugar de 2 meses habían pasado por lo menos 10 para verlo de esa manera._**

****

- **_Madre mía, si no nos llegas a llamar no te reconocemos ni por casualidad- exclamó Ron examinándole._**

- **_¿Y tus gafas, Harry?- preguntó Hermione._**

- **_Ahora ya no hará falta que me las repares nunca más, me operaron._**

- **_¿Qué te operaron?- preguntó Ron- ¿Acaso estabas enfermo?- eso hizo que todos los presentes se rieran._**

- **_No, hombre- respondió Hermione- Los _**_muggles **pueden curar la miopía con una operación muy sencilla.**_

- **_Exacto- dijo Harry._**

- **_¿Pero qué es lo que te ha ocurrido para que cambies tanto?_**

- **_No es por presumir, pero creo que ha sido por nuestra culpa- James se puso al lado de Harry- ¿Qué, chico? ¿Acaso yo no existo?- le dio una palmadas en la espalda, haciendo broma._**

- **_^^U Ron, Hermione, él es mi… esto… Harry Newman. Pa…Harry, ellos son Ron y Hermione, mis mejores amigos._**

- **_Mucho gusto, chicos- sonrió el hombre y volvió a mirar a Harry- Así que estos son tus compañeros de aventuras._**

- **_Sí. ^^_**

- **_¡Ah! ¿Tú eres el que le escribía, verdad?- le preguntó Linda a Ron._**

- **_Sí._**

- **_Harry casi pierde los nervios… te pusiste muy pesado._**

- **_^^UUU ¿Te quieres callar?- protestó Harry y miró a su amigo con cara de disculpa- Es que no podíais saber ni tú ni Hermione donde estaba, era un secreto- Ron y Hermione tenían la intención de preguntarle más, pero se quedaron mirando la  bella ave de plumas rojas y doradas que en ese momento se posaba en el hombro de Harry._**

- **_¡Harry, tienes un fénix en el hombro!- exclamó Hermione sin saber si tenía que asustarse, emocionarse o simplemente ponerse nerviosa._**

- **_Ah, sí, me lo acaban de regalar- Harry acarició al fénix, que miraba curioso a los chicos._**

- **_¡¡¡¿QUÉ TE LO ACABAN DE REGALAR?!!! ¡¡¡¿ACASO NO SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA TENER UN FÉNIX?!!!- gritó Ron a pleno pulmón._**

- **_No sé porqué te pones así…- dijo Harry algo nervioso._**

- **_Tener un fénix es muy raro- Ron se calmó para poder hablar- Son muy escasos y sólo los grandes magos han conseguido tener uno… quién te lo ha regalado debe tenerte verdadero aprecio porque son muy caros y…_**

- **_Es que se lo tenemos- dijo James sonriendo y cortando la conversación de Ron._**

- **_Harry es muy especial para nosotros- dijo Linda- Es como el hermano que nunca llegué a ver._**

- **_Y para mí son la familia que nunca tuve- dijo Harry- Por cierto…¿habéis venido solos?_**

- **_No, toda mi familia está aquí- sonrió Ron- ¿Por qué no te vienes? Seguro que quieren volver a verte._**

- **_Pues no sé…- miró a su familia sin saber qué hacer._**

- **_¡Pues vayamos todos!- sugirió Holly- Seguro que tus amigos querrán conocernos si has pasado el verano con nosotros- le guiñó un ojo a su hijo._**

****

**_Todos accedieron y fueron hacia el Caldero Chorreante, donde ya estaban todos los Weasley al completo. Como era de esperar, la Sra. Weasley se echó encima de Harry con uno de sus impresionantes abrazos, y Hocicos casi la muerde al ver que asfixiaba a su ahijado. _**

****

- **_¡El perro! ¡Ese perro es…!- Molly se apartó de Hocicos tanto como pudo._**

- **_Tranquila mamá, ya te dije que es inocente- dijo Ron._**

- **_¡Pero si Siri…!_**

- **_Sra. Weasley, por favor, no diga su nombre- suplicó Harry cogiéndole del brazo- Si alguien lo sabe lo cogerían…_**

- **_Tranquilo Harry- James acariciaba a Hocicos- Mientras esté aquí, nadie le acusará de nada._**

- **_¿Y eso porqué?- preguntó molesta Molly Weasley._**

- **_Porque soy testimonio del cambio de guardasecreto- respondió tajantemente- Conocí a los Potter en un viaje que hice hace muchos años, por eso sé de la Orden… y justamente estaba con ellos cuando decidieron cambar su guardasecreto. _**

****

**_Todos se quedaron mudos ante lo oído y se limitaron a sentarse. Se  sorprendieron ante la presencia del fénix de Harry y tal y como le había pasado a él, todos inspeccionaron la Saeta de Fuego de Linda a fondo. Y para no hacer feo al pobre Tim (que ya hacía morros) también admiraron su lechuza (Harry les insistió a que lo hicieran). Hicieron las presentaciones y los Newman contaron cómo habían conocido a Harry y habían terminado por cogerle mucho cariño, como si fuera el hijo que perdieron (es que lo es :P)._**

****

- **_No me extraña- comentó Molly Weasley- Harry es un chico tan amable y tiene un corazón tan grande…- Harry se puso rojo ante el comentario y se puso a acariciar a Hocicos nerviosamente._**

- **_Sí- dijo Holly con una sonrisa de orgullo- A mi siempre me ayuda en la casa y hace un montón de cosas que ni le pido- Harry le acariciaba ahora tan fuerte que casi le podía estar alisando el pelo al perro- Seguro que sus padres estarán orgullosísimos de él- su sonrisa se acentuó aún más._**

- **_Y díganme… ¿a qué se dedican? Deben tener algún motivo de peso para venir justo ahora que…- Arthur se puso muy serio y se calló. Recordó que mucha gente no sabía lo de la vuelta de Voldemort._**

- **_¿Se refiere a lo de Voldemort?- dijo James como si tal cosa, y los demás se estremecieron al oír ese nombre._**

- **_¿Cómo…cómo es que…?_**

- **_Bueno, en realidad Holly yo estamos aquí porque formamos parte de la Orden del Fénix._**

- **_¿La Orden del Fénix?- exclamaron todos, unos sorprendido y otros sin saber de qué iba la cosa._**

- **_Oye, papá…- Linda le miró fijamente._**

- **_¿Qué es la orden del fénix?- dijeron a la vez Linda, Tim y Harry, haciendo los mismo gestos._**

- **_¡Ja, ja, ja!- todos se echaron a reír, esos tres parecían hermanos._**

- **_Eso mismo, ¿qué es la Orden del Fénix?- preguntó Ron._**

- **_Bueno… la Orden del Fénix se creó cuando vosotros aún no habíais ni nacido- dijo James mirando a los chicos (los tres hermanos, Ron y Hermione)- Fue en la época en que Voldemort- más estremecimientos- tenía absoluto poder. La Orden era un grupo que luchaba contra los mortífagos y buscaba cómo hacer caer al Lord Oscuro. Este grupo estaba formado por Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James y Lily Potter, Arabella Figg y Mundungus Fletcher… ¿Soy yo o me dejo a alguien?_**

- **_¿A los nuevos componentes?- preguntó Holly con una divertida sonrisa._**

- **_Bueno, nosotros. Je, je… :P- se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza con cara de niño travieso- Y mientras estemos aquí trabajaremos en Hogwarts._**

- **_¿Ah sí?- los estudiantes Weasley le miraron._**

- **_Sí, Holly será ayudante de la Sra. Promfey y a la vez de la Sra. Sprout, y yo os daré clases de DCAO- sonrió. _**

- **_¿De verdad?- exclamaron todos los que le tendrían de profesor._**

- **_¿Conocéis a Lun… ehhh Remus Lupin?- asintieron- Pues él también estará por ahí- les guiñó un ojo- Ya me han comentado que había sido uno de los  mejores de los profesores que habéis tenido._**

- **_Para mí fue el mejor- sonrió Ron._**

- **_Sí, y para nosotros también- dijeron sus hermanos._**

- **_^^ Seguro que estaría contento si lo oyera- dijo Linda._**

- **_¿Conoces a Lupin?- preguntó Ron._**

- **_Sí- echó una rápida mirada a Harry como pidiéndole si podía decirlo, a lo que él se hizo el sueco acariciando al fénix (Hocicos estaba ahora junto a James)- Remus es mi padrino de bautizo._**

- **_¿En serio?_**

- **_Sí, aunque nunca le llamo padrino, sino tío Remus._**

- **_¡Tío Remus!- exclamaron los gemelos mientras todos se echaban a reír- ¡Qué bueno, qué bueno!- se pusieron una mano a la frente sin parar de reír._**

- **_¿Ah sí? Pues aún es más bueno llamarle tiito Remus- incluso los tres hermanos se rieron._**

- **_¡Eso ya es demasiado! ¡Tiito Remus! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- exclamó George._**

- **_¿Y… y qué… qué parentesco tenéis con él?- preguntó Fred._**

- **_Ninguno- respondió Tim._**

- **_¿Ninguno?_**

- **_Como si eso fuera malo, entre mi padrino canino y yo no hay parentesco- dijo Harry sonriendo._**

- **_¡Guau!- Hocicos había oído lo de canino y lo miraba enfadado._**

- **_Lo siento…-se puso pensativo mirando al fénix._**

- **_¡Ya lo tengo!- exclamó Tim._**

- **_¿El qué?_**

- **_En Fénix tenía un amigo que era japonés._**

- **_¿Te refieres a Hitoshi?- preguntó Linda._**

- **_Sí. Me enseñó palabras japonesas y chinas, así que como mi lechuza es negra la llamaré Yeisé, que en chino significa "negro" (en realidad es Jeisé pero la "j" se pronuncia como una "y")._**

- **_¡Es una idea genial!- exclamó Harry._**

- **_Yeisé, es un nombre precioso- dijo Linda mirando la lechuza de Tim._**

- **_¿Y tú, Harry? ¿Cómo llamarás a tu fénix?- preguntó Tim._**

- **_Ni idea… ¿no sabrás algún nombre japonés o chino?- dijo con una sonrisa._**

- **_Un fénix es eterno, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tal Eien?_**

- **_¿Eien?_**

- **_Significa "eterno" en japonés._**

- **_^^ ¡¡Genial!! ¿Te gusta Eien?- el fénix miró a Tim y luego a Harry y emitió un peculiar ruido mientras erizaba las plumas orgulloso._**

- **_Además queda bien tanto de nombre de chico como de chica. ^^_**

- **_Cierto, no sé qué es. Pa… ayyy… ¡Harry!- llamó a su padre._**

- **_Dime._**

- **_¿Qué es?_**

- **_Pues… creo que es un chico._**

- **_^^_**

****

**_Pronto fue la hora de irse, el rato pasó tan de prisa que ya se estaba haciendo de noche cuando tuvieron que despedirse._**

****

- **_Bueno Harry, nos veremos en el andén 9 y ¾- dijo Hermione después de abrazarle._**

- **_Hasta ese día- contestó con una sonrisa._**

- **_Lástima que no podáis venir a cenar- dijo Ron con desgana._**

- **_Es que esta noche viene a cenar… tío Remus- dijo medio riendo- Ya nos veremos, chicos._**

****

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

**_ Notas de la autora (¿quién se sorprende?):_**

****

**_¡Uolaaaaaaaaaaaa! ^^ ¡Volvemos a vernos! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Je, je, je, je…todavía hay que esperar un poco a que vayan a Hogwarts… :P Bueeeenoooo no mucho porque ¡¡¡¡ya se van para allá en el capítulo siguiente!!!! ^O^_**

**_A ver hoy me voy a dedicar a responder algunas preguntas (el público levanta todas las manos) ^^UU porque me parece que hay mucho lío._**

****

****

**_Elizabeth Potter:_**_ ¿cómo Lily no reconoció a su hermana? Sí que la reconoció, por eso les pidió que fueran a comer a su casa. Aunque nunca se habían llevado bien, era su hermana y quería ver lo que había cambiado en esos años. ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que con otro nombre? :D Así no habían peleas no deseadas. XDD_****

****

**_Naiko:_****_ ¿porqué Dumbledore no le dijo nada? Esto saldrá más adelante… aunque siendo Dumbledore nos podemos imaginar la respuesta más misteriosa posible :D Y Lily no sabía que su hermana sólo tenía un hijo porque cuando se fueron a Fénix cortaron todo contacto con ellos… y como pensaban que Harry tenía unos 12 añitos creyeron que lo había tenido después de que se fueran… y como creían que Harry estaba muerto se resignaron a que no era su hijo. En cuanto a como han ido a parar delante de los Dursley… esto lo responderá Dumbledore. ^_-_**

****

nmme_black: muchas gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda, ten por sentado que si me quedo en blanco o no sé atar cabos te la pido ^_~

****

**_Kamila:_****_ Uy, la fatídica pregunta de la varita de Voldemort… mi gran enemiga desde que pensé este fic… aún no sé muy bien si hacer una respuesta tipo Dumbledore, pero entonces sería algo así como "el amor de unos padres siempre está muy presente, incluso sin que ellos se den cuenta." ¡A ver quién lo entiende a la primera! :D En cuanto a porqué los Potter no sabían de su hijo… ¡¡otra pregunta más para Dumbledore!! Que responderá dentro de poco… paciencia porfa. ^^_**

****

**_El que no ha dejado nombre:_****_ ¿como pueden haber dejado a Harry sin enterrarlo ni ná? Pos creo que ya lo han dicho, ¿no? ¡Tenían que irse antes de que alguien se acercara a la casa y los viera vivos!_**

****

**_¡¡¡Muchas gracias por dejar reviews!!! Y gracias también a los que me escribieron, que por causas vagas mi messenger no quiere funcionar y cuando lo logro se me cierra en medio de un mail que estoy leyendo… y responderlos se ha convertido en toda una odisea._**

****

**_^^ ¡Para eso tengo otro messenger! Para comentarios, dudas, etc. Pueden escribirme a vero_chan2002@yahoo.es o a kina.vero@andorra.ad ¡Gracias!_**

****

**_ Lo prometido es deuda… dentro de poco tendréis el siguiente capítulo aquí. ¡Nos vemos pronto!_**

****

**_Kina-san @---_**

****


	4. Cap 4: Hogwarts, la bienvenida y la sele...

Cap. 4 : Hogwarts, la bienvenida y la selección

****

**_El día uno de septiembre es un día especial para todo aprendiz de mago, es el día de empezar la escuela. Harry, Linda y Tim lo sabían muy bien, demasiado bien puesto que se pasaron la noche en vela de lo nerviosos que estaban. Sus padres los encontraron dormidos encima del Monopolio mágico (como el tradicional pero con elementos mágicos) a las 7 de la mañana. Durmieron todo el viaje hasta la estación de trenes._**

**_Una vez llegaron al muro que les conduciría al andén 9 y ¾, Linda y Tim dudaron. Harry recordó que la primera vez que él pasó por allí también dudó y les explicó como debían hacerlo. Linda pasó con su madre y Tim con Harry. James fue el último en entrar._**

**_Observaron el gran y resplandeciente tren de Hogwarts, Linda y Tim estaban maravillados y todo lo que veían les parecía de otro mundo._**

****

- **_Chicos, ni que hubierais crecido en la comunidad _**_muggle_**_- rió Harry._**

- **_¡En Fénix era todo completamente diferente!- exclamaron a la vez poniéndose delante del chico._**

- **_^^U Va… vale… dais miedo._**

- **_Es todo tan diferente a lo que teníamos visto… ¡Qué pasada!- exclamó Linda._**

- **_Veo que todo sigue igual que cuando nosotros éramos estudiantes- dijo Holly con una sonrisa- En Fénix no teníamos contacto alguno con esta comunidad mágica, así que no sabíamos nada._**

- **_Ya, por eso no sabíais lo que realmente me pasó- dijo Harry- Hay que matar al profesor Dumbledore por habérnoslo callado- dijo en tono de broma._**

- **_Rencoroso…- se rió Tim._**

- **_:P Mucho- hizo una breve mirada al muro que comunicaba los dos tipos de mundos y empezó a reír, aguantándose como podía por no hacer escándalo._**

- **_¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Linda._**

- **_Es que… es que…he recordado otros años en los que tío Vernon me llevaba a la estación a regañadientes…y no he podido evitar recordar sus caras en cuanto os vieron con el aspecto real…- medio riendo, miró a sus padres- ¡Nunca me había reído tanto!_**

- **_¬¬#- Holly puso "morros"- Nunca había estado tan enfadada con mi hermana… mira que tratarte como te trataba…_**

- **_Suerte que pude volver a transformarla en humana de nuevo…- suspiró James- Si no fuera porque el Concilio se metería con nosotros… las manchas marrones y la piel amarilla le sentaban muy bien. ^-^_**

- **_Pero papá…- dijo Linda mirándolo incluso con miedo- ¡Si la había convertido en una jirafa! _**

- **_¿En serio?- fingió- Hubiera jurado que no había cambiado apenas nada…- todos se echaron a reír- Pero la verdad…- miró a su mujer- Ya podías haberte controlado un poco más, ¿no?_**

- **_¡Sí mira! ¿Después de que habernos llamado de todo y saber cómo habían tratado a nuestro hijo? ¡Fue un pronto, ya ves!- dijo como si nada- Además, después de lo ocurrido el mes pasado, seguro que cumplirán su palabra de no contar quienes somos…_**

- **_¡Sí claro!- exclamó Harry- Les amenazaste con transformarlos en una jirafa, un hipopótamo y un cerdito para siempre…- todos rieron._**

- **_No contradichas a tu madre, jovencito- dijo en tono severo, y todos se la quedaron mirando- ¡Les amenacé en convertirlos en seres superiores a ellos que no es lo mismo!- ahora sí, todos se rieron tanto que la gente se los quedó mirando y empezó a cuchichear sobre quienes eran._**

- **_Te pasas mucho- dijo Harry aún riendo._**

- **_Más se pasaron ellos antes y después de que tú nacieras- dijo pasando el brazo por el cuello del chico y abrazándolo._**

- **_¡Noooo sueltaaaaa!- dijo haciendo broma y sacándose el brazo del cuello._**

- **_Ven, que ya te abrazo yo- dijo su padre levantando el brazo. Harry se lo miró, aún con el brazo de su madre "en sus manos", que en seguida volvió a colocar alrededor de su cuello- ¬.¬ Será posible…- todos se rieron de nuevo._**

****

**_Llegaron a un vagón del tren y se disponían a subir cuando Harry se paró, había divisado algo en el suelo que casi pisa._**

****

- **_¡Puaj qué asco, un sapo!- exclamó Linda que miraba hacia donde estaba mirando Harry- Quítalo de ahí, Harry._**

- **_Este sapo lo conozco… ¡es Trevor, es de un amigo mío! Ya lo ha vuelto a perder._**

- **_.- Linda puso cara de asco- ¡Ni se te ocurra presentarme a ese amigo tuyo!_**

- **_^^U ¿Alguien puede cogerlo?- el pobre iba bien cargado entre el carro con el baúl y el resto del equipaje, la jaula de Hedwig encima de todo y la de Eien en la mano, esta última tapada por una fina capa de terciopelo rojo oscuro._**

- **_Yo mismo- Tim se aproximó, cogió al sapo y se lo puso en el bolsillo- Cuando estemos dentro buscamos a tu amigo y se lo damos._**

- **_Vale. ^^_**

****

**_Entraron en el tren y en cuanto encontraron un compartimiento vacío se instalaron. Luego los chicos salieron a ver si encontraban a Ron y Hermione (y de paso a Neville para devolverle el sapo) y los encontraron cuando éstos estaban a punto de subir al mismo vagón que ellos. Los gemelos y Ginny se habían ido con sus amigos, y como sólo estaban Ron y Hermione, James encogió el equipaje para que se quedaran en el mismo compartimiento que ellos. Por primera vez, Harry no quería que estuvieran con él porque ahora no podía disfrutar del tiempo del viaje para seguir siendo "el hijo" de los Newman, pero eso quedó olvidado enseguida en cuanto el tren se puso en marcha. Todos retaron a Ron con el ajedrez mágico pero ni siquiera los mayores lograron vencerle (aunque con Holly quedaron rey a rey, casi empatan). Luego jugaron al Monopolio mágico (Ron y Hermione no lo conocían puesto que era de Fénix) y finalmente compraron un montón de golosinas del carrito que siempre pasaba por los vagones. James y Holly salieron a ver si encontraban a Remus, que llevaba consigo al perro mago del tamaño de una persona agachada._**

**_No había pasado ni un cuarto de hora cuando la compuerta del compartimiento se abrió y un chico de cara redonda entró con cara de pánico._**

****

- **_¡Ron, Hermione! ¿Vosotros no habréis visto por casualidad a Trevor?_**

- **_No, que yo recuerde- dijo Ron- ¿Dónde lo habías dejado?_**

- **_¡Seguro que se ha quedado en la estación!- exclamó._**

- **_¿Ya has vuelto a perderlo, Neville?- dijo Harry. Neville le miró de pies a cabeza, intentando saber quién era._**

- **_¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó inseguro al ver a los dos hermanos al lado del chico; no recordaba conocer a ninguno de los tres._**

- **_¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí? Soy Harry._**

- **_¿Qué tú eres Harry? ¿Harry Potter?- dijo con asombro._**

- **_Sí._**

- **_No lo creo- dijo convencido- Demuéstramelo- Harry odiaba hacerlo, pero se levantó un mechón de flequillo para mostrar su cicatriz._**

- **_¿Me crees ahora?- dijo como si hubiera hecho una gamberrada y culpase a otro._**

- **_¡Waw! ¡¿Pero qué te has hecho?! ¡Estás irreconocible! _**

- **_Nada especial… sólo ha sido un buen verano. Por cierto mira, te presento a Linda y a Tim Newman, son nuevos estudiantes._**

- **_Ah, hola- dijo tímidamente al ver a Linda- Mucho gusto._**

- **_Es un placer- dijeron a la vez los dos hermanos._**

- **_Eh… ¿ese sapo que buscas no será éste?- Tim se sacó a Trevor del bolsillo._**

- **_¡Sí, es éste!- Neville corrió a cogerlo- Muchas gracias._**

- **_Ha sido Harry quien lo ha encontrado- dijo Linda con medio labio levantado en señal de asco al ver al sapo- Quítalo de aquí…- suplicó._**

- **_¡Oh! Lo… lo siento…- Neville se guardó al sapo en su bolsillo- Gracias por encontrarlo Harry._**

- **_^^ No hay de qué._**

- **_¿Os acabáis de conocer ahora?- dijo mirando a los hermanos y a Harry._**

****

**_Entre Harry, Linda y Tim le contaron que el chico había pasado el verano en casa de los Newman porque le conocieron por casualidad, y al cabo de un rato Neville volvió a su compartimiento. No habían pasado ni 5 minutos que la puerta se volvió a abrir._**

****

- **_Vaya, pero si son Weasley y Granger- una voz que arrastraba las palabras les hizo girarse de golpe- Qué raro, ¿dónde está vuestro amigo frente-rajada?- Malfoy examinó a los ocupantes del compartimiento- ¿Cómo es eso, Weasley? ¿Ahora resulta que tienes dos hermanos más? ¿Acaso tus padres pretenden vender hijos para conseguir dinero? ¿O es que pretenden hacerse famosos como criadores?- Hermione sujetó a Ron, que estaba a punto de darle una paliza._**

- **_Suéltame, que lo mato, lo asesino… ¡¡Lo estrangulo!!- Ron sacó su varita._**

- **_Anda, suéltale, a ver qué puedes hacerme- le provocó._**

- **_Vete de aquí, Malfoy- dijo Hermione intentando agarrar la varita deRon._**

- **_¿Acaso tienes miedo de ensuciar tu fama de prefecta, sangresucia?- ante este comentario todos se levantaron con la mirada furiosa._**

- **_¡Oye tú!- Linda se le puso delante- ¿Se puede saber de qué vas insultando a la gente sin motivo alguno?- Malfoy la miró detenidamente._**

- **_¡Vaya, si resulta que no eres una Weasley! Llevas ropas decentes- sonrió con malicia mirando a Ron, que ya estaba que sacaba humo._**

- **_¡Pues no! Para tu información soy una Newman, ¿te ha quedado claro?- alzó el dedo y le tocó un par de veces el pecho- Ahora largo de aquí, ya nos has amargado bastante el viaje._**

- **_¿Pero qué te has creído?- Malfoy cogió con una mano el cuello de la túnica de Linda- A mí no me des órdenes- Linda se soltó de Malfoy con un movimiento de enfado._**

- **_A mi hermana no le hables así- dijo Tim poniéndose al lado de Linda._**

- **_¿Y qué pretendes hacerme, pequeñajo? ¿Lanzarme tu lechuza?- dijo mirando el asiento donde estaba el niño momentos antes; Yeisé ululaba picando la jaula para salir, furiosa. A su lado, Hedwig miraba a la otra lechuza y luego a Malfoy. En el suelo, al "lado" de la jaula de Yeisé, estaba la de Eien, que se movió y un ruido molesto salió de su interior- Esto parece una lechucería. No sabía que vendían animales en el tren… Weasley, ¿acaso es para ganar dinero? Entonces te haría un favor y te compraría la que parece ser la lechuza de Potter. ¿Y qué es eso que está tapado? ¿Tan horrible es?- la jaula se movió mucho y casi cae la capa, Eien se había enfadado._**

- **_Calma, Eien, tranquilo- dijo Harry, que tenía la jaula a sus pies, mientras metía la mano por un barrote. Miró desafiante a Malfoy- Ya te has metido bastante con todos los ocupantes de este compartimiento, no veo razón por la que sigas aquí- dijo desafiante._**

- **_¿Me echas?- sonrió de forma que repulsaba a los que lo estaban mirando, mirando fijamente a Harry- ¿Y tú quién diablos eres?- Harry se levantó y se puso delante de Malfoy, teniendo que bajar la mirada para ver sus cristalinos ojos._**

- **_No te gustaría saberlo- dijo en tono cortante. Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron delante para plantarle cara, mientras que todos los chicos se ponían a los lados de Harry con la misma intención- Largo de aquí, Malfoy- Draco, después de mirarle fijamente, empezó a pensar que quizás era Harry._**

- **_¿Potter?- preguntó dubitativo- ¿Eres Potter?- como Harry seguía con la misma mirada, eso suponía un sí- ¡Ja! Imposible- sonrió de esa peculiar manera de hacerse el superior._**

- **_¿Qué está pasando aquí?- en ese momento, James se asomó por detrás de Malfoy._**

- **_Papá, este chico nos está molestando- dijo Linda._**

- **_¿Puedo saber sus nombres?- preguntó, imponiendo autoridad, a los chicos._**

- **_Crabbe, Goyle y Malfoy- dijo Harry- De Slytherin los tres._**

- **_Gracias señor interlocutor- dijo James con una sonrisa- ¿Se puede saber el motivo de la molestia, Sr. Malfoy?_**

- **_Ninguna, sólo hablábamos- respondió como si nada._**

- **_Pues si su amistosa charla ha terminado ya pueden volver a sus sitios, dentro de poco llegaremos a Hogwarts- dijo muy seriamente. Los tres se retiraron sin decir nada, excepto…_**

- **_Bueno, hasta luego… Potter- echó una última mirada a Harry, aún sin creer que fuera él._**

- **_Hum… Crabe, Goyle y Malfoy… sus padres fueron mortífagos… y por lo que me contaste, Harry, los viste cuando Voldemort "resucitó", ¿no? Tendré que informar a Cascos de Plata para que los vigile desde el ministerio…_**

- **_¿A quién?- preguntó Ron._**

- **_Me refería a Mundungus Fletcher. _**

- **_¿No es uno de los componentes de la Orden?- preguntó Hermione, acordándose de la charla que tuvieron en el Callejón Diagon._**

- **_Tienes muy buena memoria- sonrió James- Sí, lo es. Trabaja en el Ministerio. Es un buen contacto, nos informa de cualquier suceso desde que retornó Voldemort- escalofríos por parte de los dos adolescentes- Los antiguos componentes tenían sobrenombres que ahora vuelven a utilizar._**

- **_Por ejemplo- interrumpió Harry- Mi padre era llamado el Gran Ciervo y mi madre el Ave de Fuego. Sirius era el Perro de Lanas, y Remus el Lobo de Arena._**

- **_Cascos de Plata era Mundungus, Arabella Plumas de Nieve, y Albus Dumbledore el Sabio Loco._**

- **_Típico- dijo Ron en un suspiro al oír el último nombre._**

- **_¡Ron!- Hermione le miró mal._**

- **_¡Hola!- en esos momentos entró Holly, acompañada de un perro-padrino limpio, peinado y con un collar rojo._**

- **_¡Ahí va Hocicos! ¡Qué guapo te han puesto!- dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Sirius sólo se limitó a hacer un pequeño gruñido de fastidio._**

- **_No creas que ha sido fácil, casi me muerde- Lupin apareció en esos momentos detrás de Holly._**

- **_¡Hola tío Remus!- dijeron los tres hermanos a coro y se echaron a reír, lo que provocó que los que aún no les habían oído se rieran._**

****

**_Poco después, el tren empezó a parar: habían llegado a Hogwarts. Al salir se tuvieron que separar: los Newman se fueron con Remus y Hocicos, Tim se fue con los de primer curso, Hagrid también se llevó a Linda porque debía ser seleccionada, y Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron con el resto de alumnos al colegio. El resto fue como los demás años: los carruajes les llevaron hasta la gran puerta principal, entraron en el castillo (por suerte para ellos, esta vez Peeves no estaba allí) y fueron hacia el gran comedor, donde cientos de velas flotaban en el aire y copas y platos de oro brillaban. Al fondo se hallaban los profesores, sentados de cara a los alumnos. Harry no vio ni a sus padres, ni a su padrino (en ninguna de sus formas), ni a Remus. Tampoco estaba Dumbledore. _**

**_Pasaron por las demás mesas hasta llegar a la de Gryffindor. Harry se fijó en la mesa de los Hufflepuff. Parecían animados, pero él notó la sombra de lo sucedido el curso anterior flotando por allá, había una chispa de tristeza en ellos. Dejó de pensar en ello, sabía que no le serviría de nada._**

**_Al cabo de un rato, las puertas se volvieron a abrir para dar paso a una McGonagall muy seria seguida de los nuevos alumnos. ¿Era Harry o no eran muchos? Echó un ojo a la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore acababa de llegar en ese momento y se sentaba con una gran sonrisa, observando a los recién llegados. Sonrió al recordar aquello de "sabio loco" y pensó que Ron tenía razón. Volvió a centrarse en McGonagall cuando vio que ésta llevaba el sombrero seleccionador y lo ponía encima de su taburete. Para sorpresa de los novatos, el sombrero se movió, apareció una rasgadura en forma de boca, y empezó a cantar:_**

****

Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,

Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mi mismo si puedes encontrar 

Un sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Puedes tener bombines negros,

Sombreros altos y elegantes.

Pero yo soy el sombrero seleccionador de Hogwarts

Y puedo superar a todos.

No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza

Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.

Así que pruébame y te diré

Dónde debes estar.

Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,

Donde habitan los valientes.

Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad

Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.

Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,

Donde son justos y leales.

Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff

De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.

O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,

Si tienes una mente dispuesta,

Porque los de inteligencia y erudición

Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.

O tal vez en Slytherin

Harás tus verdaderos amigos.

Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio

Para lograr sus fines.

¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!

¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!

Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).

Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.**__**

****

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando terminó, mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraban sonriendo: esa era la misma canción que oyeron ellos en su primer año.

****

- **_Cuando os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen- dijo McGonagall- Reeves, Alexander- un chico algo moreno de piel se acercó casi temblando al Sombrero, del cual segundos después se lo oyó gritar._**

- **_¡HUFFLEPUFF!- la mesa de los Hufflepuff estalló en aplausos, y el chico fue a sentarse, contento pero todavía con cara de susto ante el grito. La selección fue bastante variada (aunque Slytherin era la casa con menos alumnos nuevos de momento) hasta que McGonagall nombró a quién Harry esperaba ver de una vez._**

- **_Newman, Timothy- el chico pelirrojo fue hacia el taburete con seguridad. Su hermano ya le había contado lo que se sentía y había visto a los demás hacerlo, él no iba a ser menos. McGonagall le puso el sombrero y Tim oyó dentro de su cabeza:_**

- **_"Vaya, vaya, vaya. No me lo puedo creer… ¡Otro Potter! Ahh así que eso es lo que pasó…qué  interesante… muy listos tus padres, sí señor…"_**

- **_"Disculpe, ¿acaso me está leyendo el pensamiento?"- pensó._**

- **_"Sí. ¡Vaya! Así que ya conoces a Harry Potter…veo que tus recuerdos son muy buenos."_**

- **_"Los recuerdos siempre son valiosos"._**

- **_"Tienes toda la razón. Veamos dónde te pongo a ti… eres inteligente y listo, con muchas ganas de ser como tus hermanos. También eres muy valiente…"_**

- **_"No has conocido a mi hermana, ella no se corta ni un pelo"- sonrió._**

- **_"Entonces es igual que tu madre"- aquí Tim se puso la boca en la mano para no echar una carcajada- "A ver… sí, estoy seguro que encajas perfectamente." ¡GRYFFINDOR! _**

****

**_Sin duda, el que casi se deja las manos aplaudiendo fue Harry. Tim fue corriendo a sentarse a su lado y se abrazaron como si hiciera meses que no se hubieran visto._**

****

- **_¡Harry!_**

- **_¡Tim! ¡Sabía que serías un Gryffindor, lo sabía!- dijo pasando el brazo por su cuello._**

- **_Enhorabuena, Tim- le dijo Hermione._**

- **_Gracias._**

- **_Eso, felicidades- le dijo Ron._**

- **_Gracias, espero que a Linda también la elijan._**

- **_Seguro que sí- dijo Harry._**

- **_Un momento de atención, por favor- Dumbledore se levantó y se dirigió a los estudiantes- Este año tenemos a una nueva alumna que ha cambiado de país, así que cursará el cuarto y esperemos que hasta el último año aquí. Profesora McGonagall, por favor…- ésta miró la lista._**

- **_Newman, Linda- McGonagall tenía el sombrero en una mano y esperó a que Linda fuera hacia ella para colocárselo._**

- **_"¡Vaya! ¡La chica Potter!"- oyó que exclamaba en su cabeza- "Veo que realmente te pareces mucho a tu madre… hum… tienes buenos conocimientos de magia, sí."_**

- **_"Por algo estoy en cuarto, En Phoenix también hay profesores"- miró hacia su frente levantando una ceja._**

- **_"Y tienes el humor de tu madre, también. Descarada pero en el fondo amable y comprensiva"- Linda ahora miró al suelo- "Desde luego, valentía y decisión no te faltan… también eres leal e inteligente… ¡Qué caray! Esto es como el caso de los Weasley, una tradición familiar…" ¡GRYFFINFOR! _**

****

**_La escena se volvió a repetir. Linda (aunque sin correr) fue directamente a abrazar a sus hermanos y Dumbledore se volvió a levantar._**

****

- **_Primeramente quiero dar la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos: bienvenidos a todos- dejó que hubiese un poco de murmullo antes de volver a hablar- Este año tenemos a nuevos profesores. Como algunos ya sabéis, volvimos a quedarnos sin profesor de DCAO a finales del curso pasado. Este año tenemos otro profesor que esperemos nos dure más de un año- algunos se rieron ante el comentario y la sonrisita que Dumbledore había puesto- Les presento al profesor Harry Newman- James se levantó, algo cohibido, hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse- También tenemos a una ayudante de enfermería que además os hará clases junto a la profesora Sprout en Herbología: Holly Newman- Holly se levantó con una gran sonrisa e hizo lo mismo que James, miró a sus hijos al sentarse y les guiñó un ojo- Y eso no es todo. Algunos sin duda alguna recordaréis a Remus Lupin, el antiguo profesor de DCAO- Remus no se levantó, sólo saludó con la mano sonriendo- Este año le volveremos a tener aquí con nosotros- los murmullos empezaron a crecer- El profesor Lupin hará de sustituto de cualquier baja del profesorado que se pueda presentar debido a ciertas circunstancias especiales. La gran mayoría de los que estáis aquí presentes ya sabéis de qué se trata… respeto a ese tema… lo único que puedo deciros es que aquí, estamos todos seguros- ahora los murmullos los provocaban los del primer curso, mientras que la gran mayoría de los alumnos ponía expresiones serias o tristes- ¡Ah, se me olvidaba!- sonrió- Hay alguien que no es ni alumno ni profesor pero que lo tendremos vagabundeando por aquí cada día, así que mejor le presento antes de que dé algún que otro susto a alguien sin querer- con una mano dio unas palmadas en su túnica, y Hocicos se acercó a él. Con un movimiento de varita apartó las cosas de la mesa y el perro se subió en ella para que todos los alumnos le vieran._**

- **_¡¡Ahhhh un Grim, es un Grim!!- exclamaron a la vez dos alumnas señalándolo con miedo mientras se abrazaban como protegiéndose, eran Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown. Otros alumnos también gritaron y dejaron escapar exclamaciones como "va a morir alguien" o "se acabó, estamos todos perdidos"._**

- **_Vamos, vamos, no se pongan nerviosos. No es ningún Grim, sólo se trata de un perro algo gigantón- dijo Dumbledore divertido acariciando al "perrito". Éste se había tumbado en la mesa para no dar tanta impresión, aunque seguía pareciendo una persona tumbada- Es el perro de los Newman, y su nombre es Hocicos._**

- **_¿Hocicos?- exclamaron la gran mayoría con asombro._**

- **_Es como llamarle "alitas" a un dragón- bromeó George haciendo que los demás se echaran a reír._**

****

**_Pero tal y como empezaron, callaron de golpe. Hocicos se había puesto derecho y gruñía, claramente enfadado. Temían que el enorme animal les atacara. El perrazo se bajó de la mesa y fue directo hacia donde estaba George. Se paró delante de él sin dejar de gruñir. Algunos se apartaron corriendo y George se había quedado como el papel._**

****

- **_¡Hocicos, quieto!- dijo Harry detrás suyo._**

- **_O… oye, que sólo era una broma… no te enfades hombre…_**

- **_¡GUAU!- dio un ladrido fuerte, para sorpresa del chico, y se dio la vuelta. Al ver a Harry fue derechito hacia él meneando la cola._**

- **_Menudas bromas de hacer…- le regañó cariñosamente mientras le acariciaba y el perro le lamía la cara._**

- **_¿Era una broma?- exclamaron los que estaban cerca._**

- **_Eso parece- respondió Harry- Es un perro muy listo y bromista- sonrió. Hocicos dio un ladrido de contento y miró a George._**

- **_Por cierto… ¿quién eres tú?- dijo Lee Jordan mientras los demás Gryffindors miraban a Harry con la misma pregunta en la mirada._**

- **_¿Es que nadie va a reconocerlo?- dijo Fred con un tono ciertamente decepcionado._**

- **_Cómo sois, no reconocer a nuestro famosos compañero…- dijo George como si la cosa fuera un delito penitenciario._**

- **_¿De qué habláis vosotros dos?- preguntó Seamus- ¿Sabéis quién es o no?_**

- **_¡Pues claro que lo sabemos! Nosotros nunca vamos a olvidar a alguien tan importante._**

- **_¿Cómo olvidar a nuestro gran ídolo?- preguntó Fred con carita de ilusionado._**

- **_¿Queréis dejaros ya de tonterías?- suplicó Harry y se giró a sus compañeros- Soy yo, Harry._**

- **_¿Harry?- exclamaron todos- ¿Harry Potter?_**

- **_Sí. ^^U_**

****

**_Al oírlo, los de las demás mesas se levantaron expresamente para ir a verle. Muchos se habían fijado en ese chico y no se podían creer lo que les decían. ¿Ese era Harry Potter de verdad?_**

**_Finalmente, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que pedirles un poco de atención, que sólo consiguió haciendo salir murciélagos de la punta de su varita. Una vez se calmaron un poco y volvieron todos a sus sitios, empezó el Gran Banquete._**

****

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

****

**_NdA:_**

****

**_Uola de nuevo!!!! ^^ __(holaaaaa!! ^.^ Soy Linda Newman)_****_ (Aquí puedes llamarte Potter si quieres… ¿Qué haces aquí?) __(Ya ves, meterme donde no me llaman :P es que me hace ilusión… puedo quedarme? *_*) ****__(Vale no me pongas esos ojos ^^U)  Os ha gustado el capítulo? __(a mi muchooo!! Soy una Gryffindor, soy una Gryffindor, ueeeee!!! ^O^ [Linda con banderines del color de su casa] Gry, ffin, dor, Gry, ffin, dor…) _****_(oye tú esos banderines son míos!!) __(se siente :P tú no sales en el fic, no eres gryffindor) ****__(ehhhhh!! Para tu información me seleccionó el Sombrero en la web de tu hermano ^O^ [orgullo] Deja los banderines en paz!!) Cómo ha quedado? Siento mucho haber tardado, es que lo dejé un poco de lado con los trabajos, exámenes y el largo etcétera que compone la agenda de una estudiante ^^U (¬¬ dichosos… me callo). Además también están los otros fics que no tengo terminados -_-. __(y el cine, salir por ahí con las amigas, mirar la tele…) _****_(Calla. ¬¬)_**

**_Lo sé, lo sé u_u Hay preguntas todavía sin responder __(a ver si nos damos prisa que Harry está de los nervios por saberlas)_****_… concretamente las que son para el profesor Dumbledore que son las que todos quieren ^^U He de decir que hasta dentro de unos… 2 capítulos más o menos, no se reunirán con él para conversar __(dos todavía? O.o Ahhh entonces la reunión será después de las primeras clases?) _**_(exacto ^^). Así pues, un poco de paciencia, por favor._****

**_Y qué tal el "nuevo" Harry? *_* Os gusta el cambio que ha hecho? Está realmente irreconocible… :)~~~~ (babeo) __(ese es mi hermano mayor!!! ^O^ porqué babeas? O.o Acaso te gusta? ^_-) _**_(pues claro que me gusta! /^/^/) _**_(XDD y luego dices que yo no me callo de nada)_**

****

**_Bueno, hoy me dedicaré a responder reviews :P_**

****

**_Atenea_chan Tsukino_**_: me alegra que te guste ^^ Ya ves, al final lo he actualizado aunque haya tardado :P_****

****

**_Migweg_****_: Gracias, espero que este cap. te haya gustado ^^ __(Gryyyyffindooooor… -Linda haciendo de animadora con los banderines-)_**

****

**_Highelve_****_: Muchas gracias, pero no creo que sea tan buena como Rowling  //^/^// _**_(ahora sí que se calla XDD jajaja!!) **sólo soy una aficionada. Tienes razón, el pobre Harry siempre lo está pasando mal en todos lados. Todavía no tengo muy decidido esto de las parejas, aunque sí he pensado que haya H/G… **(con un poco de mi ayuda :P)** (caallaaa) me encanta la pareja que hacen (como Silverstar lea esto me estrangula ^^UUU) **(pues creo que lo leerá)**. Yo también creo que Cho es buena persona, pero no la veo con Harry… quizás es porque es más grande… en realidad, siempre la había visto con Diggory. En cuanto a lo de que eres un pelota… sí. XDDD es broma!!**_

****

**_Naiko_****_: hola otra vez! No quería hacerlo expresamente que Linda y Tim fueran los dos pelirrojos… pero en realidad ese aspecto es cuestión de fijarse en la genética: cada hijo tiene un aspecto de sus padres que el otro no tiene. Me explico._**

****

**_Harry - igual que su padre con los ojos de su madre._**

**_Linda - igual que su madre con los ojos de su padre. _**_(aquí toy yo!! ^O^)_

**_Tim - es una mezcla XDD Físicamente se parece más a su padre, pero con el pelo y los ojos de su madre (también pensé que sería demasiado evidente que se pareciera a su hermano :P… porque al principio pensé en hacerlo igual que su padre, ojos incluídos)._**

****

**_A ver, aclaremos tu pregunta ^^U: sí, los Dursley supieron quienes eran los Newman. En el otro capítulo  hablaron de lo sucedido (para mí es fácil porque lo imagino, puede que no sea tan claro simplemente leyendo lo siento -_-): se presentaron con su auténtico aspecto delante de los Dursley y Lily transformó a su hermana en una jirafa de lo furiosa que estaba _**_(mi madre es muuyy impulsiva)** (y lo fue a decir la que más se parece XDD… quién no estaría furiosa cuando te enteras de que tu hijo ha sido tan "maltratado"?). Y para que no contasen a nadie que ellos estaban vivos, les amenazaron en transformarlos para siempre en "seres superiores a ellos". XDDDDD Bueno, podemos imaginar que los Dursley devolvieron a Harry más felices de deshacerse de él (y de no volver a ver a toda "esa" familia nunca más) **(es que nos fuimos de allí) **(callaaaaa esto sale en otro capítulo!!)  que el propio Harry XDD Ah, de nada ^^ A ver si me escribes pues ^_- **(también puedes escribirme a mi, a Tim o a Harry ^^)_

****

**_Joyce Granger_****_: muchas gracias, intentaré seguir así XD Espero que la espera te haya valido la pena :P _**_(pues claro que vale la pena!! Ahora soy una Gryffindor!!!- Linda saca pecho-) **(Tim, a tu lado, es el más adulto Linda XD) **(te equivocas, Harry es el más grande) **(no me refería a eso precisamente jajaja!!) **(a qué te… ahhh… oye!! ¬¬)_

****

**_Nmme_black_****_: Buena pregunta… no, nadie puede saber quienes son los Newman en realidad _**_(ezasto) **(estás empezando a recordarme a Silverstar ^^U). Bueno, no lo sabrán porque Harry se los explique precisamente, ellos mismos intentarán descubrir qué ocurre con esa familia** (cotillas) **(bueno Harry es su amigo, quieren saber porqué se comporta raro con vosotros).  XD No hace falta que te mueras, que lo seguiré XDDD**_

****

**_Joyce Singer_****_: otra Joyce ^^ casi tenéis el mismo nick ^^U Muchas gracias, ^^ intento continuarlo cuando puedo u_u _**_(y cuando se inspira) **(u_u no me hagas sentir peor)**_

****

****

**_^^ Ahora sí, me despido ya… aunque antes os voy a pedir un favor (no es normal en mí pero ya que ellas lo hacen yo no les voy a hacer un feo)_**_ (pues después de lo que puso Khari en las notas de autora del capítulo 4 de "Leo Malfoy" sobre tus actualizaciones yo me lo pensaría) **(mujer en parte tiene razón… mis actualizaciones son escasas -_-)… conocéis a Khari y a Silverstar? Ellas son mis mejores amigas **(¬¬)** (bueno, los chicos Potter también ^^U) **(^^)**, y además Khari es mi beta y sus consejos me ayudan mucho. ^^ A lo que iba… pasaos por sus fics, os juro que son muuuyyy buenos!!!**_

****

**_Éste es el link del fic de Silverstar. ^^ (¡Hola Silver! Por cierto sigo O.o porque dijiste que "Una familia" es un universo alterno)._**

****

**_- La Orden del Fénix (OdF)_**

****

****

**_Y estos son los de Khari (aviso, son unos cuantos):_**

****

**_ - Peligros en el pasado. Es una traducción que, como ella dice, le ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Es una historia muy buena!!_**

****

**_ - Una hechicera en la escuela Hogwarts. Crossover con CCS, donde una Sakura de unos 6 años vive las aventuras de Harry y companía desde el primer año. ^^ (no está acabado)._**

****

**_ - Dimensiones. Hum… podríamos decir que en cierta manera este fic me inspiró "Una Familia". Harry cae en otra dimensión donde la noche en que Voldemort les atacó, en lugar de morir sus padres, había muerto él. Es casi mi favorito. ^^_**

****

**_ - Harry Potter y los poderes ocultos. Mi favorito *_* Una continuación del 4º libro, donde Harry, para protegerse de Voldemort se va a… no, no diré, mejor leedlo ^_-_**

****

**_ - líos de escuela. Otro crossover con CCS. Sakura, 4 años después de que Shaoran se fuera de Japón, recibe la noticia de que la han seleccionado para la academia femenina Litsú. ¿Que qué tiene que ver con Harry Potter? Leedlo y lo sabréis XDD_**

****

**_ - Leo Malfoy. Su más reciente creación que ha empezado hace poco a escribir… para quedarse de piedra!! Es otra visión de los Malfoy, pero Harry es el protagonista no os asustés XD_**

****

****

**_Ahora sí, ya no os molesto más (habéis visto cuantos fics que tiene Khari? Ya me gustaría tener tantas ideas como ella…). Hasta el próximo capítulo!!!!_**

****

**_Próximo capítulo: _**la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras**_. Título autoexplicativo, creo yo XD_**

****

**_Saludos a todo el mundo (gracias por dejarme reviews y/o mails). Adiós!!!_**

****

**_Kina-san @---_**

****

****

******__**

****

****

****


	5. cap5: la clase de DCAO

Cap. 5 : La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

****

**_El banquete terminó a altas horas de la noche, todos quedaron reventados y no tardaron en irse a dormir. Los prefectos acompañaron a los de primer año a las torres de cada casa. Hermione, que había sido nombrada prefecta ese año, acompañó a los nuevos Gryffindors mientras los demás se quedaban un rato más en el Gran Comedor. No sabían qué hacer con Linda puesto que, aunque era una novata, no estaba en primer curso y por lo tanto se quedaba sola si se iba con los demás. Hermione quiso ir a pedírselo a McGonagall, pero ésta llegó a la mesa antes de que hubieran decidido preguntárselo._**

****

- **_Señorita Newman, como usted no cursa primero puede quedarse con sus compañeros el tiempo que desee. Pero con la condición de que suba a su torre acompañada de alguien._**

- **_Así lo haré, profesora._**

****

**_Después de aquello, se quedaron un par de horas más conversando animadamente hasta que todos estaban que se caían del sueño y decidieron ir a dormir. Linda se pegó un buen susto cuando las escaleras donde estaban dieron media vuelta y casi se cae por ellas, y cuando llegaron a la torre, se quedó maravillada. Todos decían que les recordaba a Harry en su primer año, cuando no sabía nada de magia. Finalmente Hermione la acompañó a la que sería su habitación y los chicos fueron a la suya._**

****

- **_Eh, Harry- dijo Neville- ¿Qué es eso que está al pié de tu cama? Se mueve- señaló la jaula de Eien, tapada con el terciopelo. Eien, molesto por el rato que hacía que no veía nada, hacía ruido y movía la cama._**

- **_Es la nueva mascota de Harry- dijo Ron con orgullo- Muéstrasela, Harry._**

- **_Pero Ron…_**

- **_De todas maneras no lo puedes esconder como si fuera un sapo o una rata- Harry se dio por vencido._**

- **_Está bien… pero no corráis la voz, por favor._**

- **_Palabra- dijeron todos los de la habitación al mismo tiempo. Harry destapó la jaula y Eien cantó agradecido. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta._**

- **_Ahí va…_**

- **_Hala…_**

- **_Qué… pasada…_**

- **_¡Pero si es un fénix!- exclamaron todos a la vez._**

- **_Sí, se llama Eien- dijo Harry- Significa "eterno" en japonés._**

- **_¿Japonés?- todos le miraron._**

- **_Un amigo me lo aconsejó y me gustó- se encogió de hombros._**

- **_¿Podemos tocarlo?- preguntaron a la vez._**

- **_Bueno…- no tenía muchas ganas de "exhibir" a Eien, pero con la cara que le ponían todos no podía contradecirlos- Sí, claro._**

****

**_Harry sacó a Eien de la jaula y éste se posó en su brazo con ojos alegres. Se pasaron un buen rato acariciando al ave de fuego, al que le encantaban las caricias. Pero pasados 15 minutos el animal se cansó e intentó picotearlos para que le dejaran en paz, apoyando parte de su cuerpo en el de su joven amo._**

****

- **_Creo que tiene sueño- se justificó Harry mientras que con la mano libre dejaba la jaula al lado de la de Hedwig y Eien se metía en ella. Dejó la puerta de la jaula abierta por si quería salir y abrió la de Hedwig. Ésta se posó en el hombro del chico para darle un picotazo cariñoso en la oreja y salió por la ventana para ir a la lechucería- Bueno, ¿nos vamos a dormir?_**

- **_Oye Harry…sólo una pregunta- dijo Seamus- ¿De dónde has sacado el fénix? Son carísimos…_**

- **_Pues… me lo han regalado- dijo casi en un susurro mientras se sentaba en su cama, sabía que eso haría que los demás aún se emocionaran más._**

- **_¿Regalado?- preguntaron a la vez con los ojos como platos- ¿Quién?_**

- **_Los Newman._**

- **_¿Los nuevos profesores? ¿De qué los conoces?- la última pregunta la dijeron todos excepto Neville, puesto que a él ya se lo habían contado._**

****

**_Aunque era lo que menos deseaba, Harry tuvo que pasar un buen rato más dando explicaciones. Estaba muy cansado y eso se notó cuando hablaba, que iba bostezando. Finalmente los demás dejaron de hacer preguntas y, al fin, se fueron a acostar. Bueno, al menos ahora Harry sabía que la próxima vez que empezaran el colegio, la noche antes debería dormir un poco en lugar de jugar con sus hermanos. Y seguro que sus hermanitos pensaban lo mismo._**

****

- **_Harry, pareces cansado- Ron lo estaba observando._**

- **_¿Tú has visto la hora que es?_**

- **_Bueno… quería decir que estás más cansado de lo habitual._**

- **_Es que he pasado la noche anterior en vela con mis… eee… Linda y Tim, jugando al Monopolio mágico- dijo mientras se levantaba y buscaba entre las cosas de su baúl. Sacó una botellita pequeña, de arcilla, tapada con un corcho._**

- **_¿Qué es eso?- preguntó su amigo al ver que se bebía un trago de lo que había y lo dejaba en la mesilla- ¿Estás enfermo?_**

- **_Ah, no es nada. Sólo es un complejo vitamínico._**

- **_¿Vitaminas?- su amigo asiente- ¿Cómo es eso?_**

- **_Para fortalecerme. ¿Por qué crees que he crecido? Deja de hacerme preguntas, Ron, que quiero dormir- dijo ya en la cama._**

- **_Vale, vale- Ron se metió en la suya y se olvidó rápidamente de la botellita._**

****

**_A la mañana siguiente Ron despertó a Harry, al que le costó mucho levantarse. Cuando fueron hacia  la sala común de Gryffindor encontraron a Linda y a Ginny cerca de las escaleras._**

****

- **_Buenos días, chicas- dijeron los chicos._**

- **_Buenos días- saludaron ellas._**

- **_¿Estáis en la misma habitación?- preguntó Ron._**

- **_Sí- respondieron a la vez las chicas con una sonrisa._**

- **_¿Qué tal tu primera noche, Linda?- preguntó Harry._**

- **_Uy, genial, no veas como disfruté de la cama… me moría de sueño._**

- **_Y yo… creo que el próximo año deberíamos dormir._**

- **_¿Te costó mucho deducirlo?- dijo con una sonrisa pícara._**

- **_Ja, ja…- dijo sarcástico- ¿Habéis visto a Hermione?_**

- **_Hace un momento- respondió Ginny- Ya se ha ido al Gran Comedor._**

- **_¿Vamos todos?- preguntó sonriendo._**

- **_De acuerdo- respondieron los demás._**

- **_Y a mí que me zurzan, ¿no? Gracias- Tim apareció detrás de ellos._**

****

**_Después de "hacer las paces", todos juntos bajaron al Gran Comedor. Encontraron a Hermione con Fred y George  y se sentaron con ellos, que les habían guardado sitio. Desayunaron animadamente hasta que se repartieron los nuevos horarios._**

****

- **_¡Qué suerte!- exclamó Harry- Esta tarde nos tocan 2 horas con Hufflepuff en lugar de Slytherin… ¡y de DCAO!_**

- **_Qué suerte- exclamó Fred- A nosotros esta tarde nos toca Adivinación._**

- **_A mí me toca Pociones y Transformación- dijo Tim- Qué mala suerte que me toque Pociones…- suspiró resignado- Bueno Harry, tú me has preparado para que el profesor Snape no me haga quedar mal. ^^_**

- **_^^ Pues adivinad…- dijo Linda- A mí me toca Herbología, con mi madre, y luego Vuelo._**

- **_Eso es un buen horario- dijo George- ¿Vas a estrenar tu Saeta de Fuego, verdad?_**

- **_¡Qué va! Ya la estrené en casa… ¡las carreras que hicimos Harry y yo con ellas!_**

- **_¿Quién ganaba?- preguntaron los gemelos interesados._**

- **_Harry- respondió mirándolo mal- Es el más bueno de los tres. ¬¬_**

- **_Bueno, te ganaba por poco. ^^U- dijo Harry con cautela._**

****

**_El resto de la mañana se hizo larga para Harry, Ron y Hermione. Los tres deseaban que fuera la hora de DCAO, estaban seguros que las clases de Harry Newman serían igual o incluso mejores que las de Remus Lupin. El que más ganas tenía era Harry, deseaba ver a su padre y éste le había dicho que tenía preparada una clase muy interesante._**

**_Cuando por fin les tocó ir a la aula de Defensa, Harry se adelantó a Hermione y llegó el primero, sentándose en primera fila. _**

****

- **_Hola Harry- Remus estaba en la clase._**

- **_Buenas tardes, tío Remus- respondió con una sonrisa algo burlona._**

- **_Me parece que tendrás que volver a llamarme profesor Lupin, de momento._**

- **_Está bien, profesor. Tampoco estoy muy acostumbrado al "tío Remus"._**

- **_¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione?_**

- **_Supongo que no tardarán mucho en llegar._**

- **_Lunático, ya tengo el libro… ah, hola Harry- James entró en ese momento- ¿Qué haces aquí? Aún faltan más de 5 minutos…_**

- **_Me moría por venir- respondió sonriendo- ¿De qué nos hablarás?_**

- **_Espérate a que lleguen los demás y lo sabrás- se acercó a él y le removió un poco el pelo._**

- **_Buenas tardes, profesores- Hermione entró en clase._**

- **_Buenas tardes, señorita Granger- dijo Remus mientras ésta se sentaba- Hoy la han superado en puntualidad- sonrió mirando a Harry, al que le entró vergüenza._**

- **_Buenas tardes- ahora fue Ron el que entró y los demás le saludaron._**

****

**_La clase se llenó en menos de 5 minutos, así que los dos profesores tuvieron que dejar la charla que querían hacer con Harry y se pusieron delante de la clase._**

****

- **_Buenas tardes- dijo James- Me llamo Harry Newman y seré vuestro profesor en este curso, si nada lo impide. Supongo que ya conocen a Remus Lupin- hubo un par de cuchicheos (no eran de malas críticas) y muchísimas sonrisas amistosas- Bien, el Sr. Lupin será mi ayudante en muchas de las clases que haremos, así que vayan acostumbrándose a verle por aquí- sonrió. Los cuchicheos aumentaron, esta vez eran de ilusión y nerviosismo por ver lo que harían._**

****

**_James, después de hacerles callar de nuevo, pasó lista de las dos clases detalladamente, como queriendo acordarse de todos los alumnos a la primera._**

****

- **_Ahora, por favor, cojan pluma y pergamino. Vamos a apuntar el temario de este curso- todos le hicieron caso y en un segundo lo tenían todo listo para apuntar- Apunten: Primer trimestre y mitad del segundo, estudio de criaturas mágicas peligrosas y cómo defendernos de ellas- hizo una pausa y oyó como garabateaban en el pergamino- Segunda mitad del segundo trimestre y tercer trimestre: estudio y defensa de las Artes Oscuras, nivel 1 y 2- toda la clase estaba excitada ante el temario y James tuvo que poner orden de nuevo- A ver, ¿alguien conoce los niveles de las Artes Oscuras?_**

****

**_Como de costumbre, Hermione levantó el brazo mientras todos ponían cara de "ni idea", pero por sorpresa de todos, Harry también levantó el brazo al mismo tiempo que Hermione, que le miró con cara de "¿cómo va a saberlo?"._**

****

- **_¿Sr. Potter?- James le cedió la palabra a Harry y Hermione bajó la mano de mala gana. Sabía que le había escogido a él porque lo conocía y eso era injusto, pero por otro lado, tenía ganas de ver qué diría su amigo._**

- **_Existen tres niveles de las Artes Oscuras: el 1 es el nivel más fácil, son los hechizos base; el nivel 2 son todas las Artes Oscuras, las más complicadas y evolucionadas; y el nivel 3 sólo comprende 3 hechizos: el _**_Imperius**_,  el _**__cruciatus**_ y el A__vada Kedavra_****_, las maldiciones imperdonables._**_

- **_¡Bien, muy bien! ¡5 puntos más para Gryffindor!- los Gryffindors exclamaron un pequeño "uuee" contentos- Puesto que el nivel 3 fue lo que ya estudiasteis el año pasado, nos vamos a dedicar a los niveles 1 y 2 para que tengáis las bases y conocimientos necesarios. Pero antes nos dedicaremos a las criaturas mágicas peligrosas. Serán unas clases parecidas a las que tuvieron hace 2 años con el Sr. Lupin- aquí todos se emocionaron, incluso hubieron aplausos que hicieron que el hombre lobo enrojeciera de vergüenza._**

- **_¿Cómo lo sabías, Harry?- preguntó Hermione, aún sorprendida._**

- **_Eso no es muy normal en ti. Creo que Hermione te está influenciando- dijo Ron con una sonrisa burlona- ¡Au!- Harry le proporcionó un puñetazo en el brazo._**

- **_No seas estúpido, Ron. Ya sabes que he pasado el verano con los Newman, y en su casa tienen unos libros interesantísimos… sobretodo _**_los de quidditch y los de las Artes Oscuras- sonrió- Incluso me han hecho pensar… pienso dedicarme a auror cuanto termine Hogwarts. _**__**

- **_¿En serio?- preguntaron sus amigos a la vez. Iban a preguntarle más cosas pero James llamó la atención de los alumnos haciendo aparecer la figura de un dragón junto con un rugido para que prestaran silencio._**

- **_Vamos, vamos, un poco de orden por favor- dijo éste- Cojan todos su libro y ábranlo por la página xxi: Clasificaciones del Ministerio de Magia. Todas la criaturas mágicas del mundo están clasificadas para obtener una documentación rápida sobre el peligro que puede entrañar cada una. Leed las clasificaciones atentamente, quiero que las memoricéis._**

****

**_Harry sacó su libro para compartirlo con Ron, ya que el suyo se cayó a pedazos de lo viejo que estaba (normal si pasó por manos de todos sus hermanos). Era un libro pequeño y bastante fino, de terciopelo rojo oscuro y letras doradas. Las puntas del libro tenían una protección de oro (si os fijáis en el libro de Tom Ryddle en la 2ª peli veréis lo que son), y el de Harry estaba algo desgarrado: tenía las marcas de 1 arañazo (3 garras) que Yeisé había hecho sin querer en un accidente que tuvieron en casa. Le contó a Ron, tan flojito como pudo, que Yeisé  y Hedwig se pelearon porque el macho negro se había equivocado de jaula (el día que volvieron del callejón Diagon) y Hedwig ya estaba molesta porque no le habían hecho mucho caso ese día. Para separar a las aves, Harry tiró lo primero que encontró hacia ellas, y resultó ser el libro. Tocó a las dos lechuzas, y Yeisé apartó el libro con su garra. Al final, James tuvo que separarlas aplicándoles el __Inmovilus_****_._ ******

****

(NdA: 

# Para los muggles: el libro descrito es "Animales Fantásticos & Dónde Encontrarlos" (AF&DE), escrito por J. K. Rowling. Se puede encontrar en las librerías (descontando las de Andorra porque escasean mucho… tardé 3 meses en lograr uno -_-).

# Para los magos: lo escribió Newt Scamander, licenciado en Magizoología. Interesante carrera. ^^ 

# Para todos: la información sobre las clasificaciones y las criaturas la he sacado del libro AF&DE.)**__**

****

**_Los chicos abrieron el libro para empezar a leer. Las clasificaciones eran las siguientes:_**

****

**X: aburridas.**

**XX: Inofensivas / Pueden ser domesticadas. **

**XXX: Magos competentes pueden salir adelante.**

XXXX: Peligrosa / requiere reconocimientos especiales / magos experimentados pueden manejarlas.

**XXXXX: Con reputación de asesinar magos / imposible de entrenar o domesticar.******

****

**_James dejó unos cuantos minutos para que los alumnos leyeran y memorizaran las clasificaciones. De mientras, él y Remus sacaron sus varitas. El primero apuntó la pared y susurró unas palabras. Hizo aparecer la imagen móvil de un leopardo gigante y al lado una pequeña figura humana. Remus hizo unos movimientos al aire y apareció una especie de urna transparente muy grande (una persona adulta podía entrar y moverse dentro). Dentro de la urna no parecía que hubiera nada, sólo una capa negra de algo más de un centímetro de espesor, tumbada en el suelo. Pocos minutos después, todos los alumnos observaban curiosos lo que los profesores habían hecho aparecer. _**

****

- **_Doy por supuesto que ya habéis aprendido las clasificaciones- dijo James mirando a los alumnos- ¿Alguien sabe qué criatura es ésta?- señaló al gran leopardo._**

****

**_Hermione volvió a levantar el brazo, fue la única que lo hizo. Harry prefirió "cederle el honor" e hizo como que no lo sabía. James le cedió la palabra a Hermione._**

****

- **_Es un Nundu, profesor._**

- **_Exacto, señorita Granger- ahora se dirigió a toda la clase- El Nundu es una bestia procedente del este de África, y es considerada la más peligrosa del mundo- sonrió- No hace falta que os diga que se clasifica con 5 X, es obvio- los alumnos sonrieron ante el comentario-Como veis, su aspecto es el de un leopardo gigantesco. No os confiéis, pese a su enorme tamaño se mueve como la más sigilosa de las criaturas. ¿Alguien sabe, sin mirar el libro, por qué el Nundu es considerado como la bestia más peligrosa del mundo?_**

****

**_La clase quedó en el más absoluto silencio. Nadie, ni siquiera Hermione, levantó la mano. Harry observó a su amiga, y al ver que no lo sabía, levantó él la mano._**

****

- **_¿Potter?- sonrió James cediéndole la palabra._**

- **_Es por su aliento, profesor. "Qué raro se me hace llamarle así". Su aliento causa unas enfermedades tan nocivas que puede llegar a matar poblaciones enteras._**

- **_Perfecto, Potter. Granger y tú habéis hecho ganar 10 puntos más a Gryffindor._**

- **_Harry, estás empezando a asustarme- le dijo Ron._**

- **_Sí, estás sentando la cabeza- dijo Hermione. Harry torció el labio._**

- **_¬¬ Muy graciosos los dos. Callaos- dijo mirando de nuevo a James, que seguía con sus explicaciones._**

- **_Un Nundu es muy poderoso, y por eso nunca ha sido dominado por menos de cien magos muy capacitados. Hoy en día se los retiene con escudos muy potentes para que no se acerquen a las poblaciones _**_muggles_**_. Antiguamente, cuando andaban sin control mágico,  habían causado la muerte de tantos habitantes que prácticamente no existían __muggles_****_ en el este de África… el aliento de un Nundu provocó la epidemia más conocida de Europa y África: la peste negra (estas tres frases me las he inventado yo :P)._**

****

**_La clase quedó en silencio, todos estaban muy concentrados anotando las cosas que no salían en el libro. James y Remus se miraron sonriendo, la clase parecía estar gustando mucho._**

****

- **_Como el Nundu es tan peligroso, esperaremos hasta finales de trimestre para aprender el escudo que nos protegería delante de una de estas bestias. Ahora nos concentraremos en el ser que ha traído el profesor Lupin. Profesor…- miró a su amigo para que hablara._**

- **_Eh… bueno… esto… ejem…- se aclaró la garganta- Primero de todo… ¿Alguien sabe qué es esta especie de "sombra"?- de nuevo fueron las manos de Hermione y de Harry las únicas que se levantaron. Hermione, curiosa por ver el comportamiento de su amigo, bajó la mano para que él hablara- ¿Sí, Potter?_**

- **_Es un Lethifold, profesor. También es conocido como "mortaja viviente", y se clasifica con las 5 X._**

- **_Excelente, Potter- sonrió y se dirigió a la clase- Afortunadamente los Lethifold son muy escasos y "viven" en climas tropicales. Podéis ver que parece una capa negra, tiene algo más de un centímetro de ancho pero a veces es más grueso si está digiriendo su víctima. Los Lethifold se arrastran por el suelo durante la noche par ser prácticamente invisibles. Potter, ya que hoy pareces inspirado- Harry enrojeció- ¿sabes cómo actúa un Lethifold?_**

- **_Emm…- no esperaba que se lo preguntaran directamente- bueno… el Lethifold se desliza hasta la cara de una persona y la ahoga, normalmente mientras duerme, y pocas veces le da tiempo a usar la magia contra él. Digiere la víctima en el mismo sitio donde la ha atacado y luego se va sin dejar rastro alguno._**

- **_¿Y sabrías decirnos qué es lo único que puede repeler a un Lethifold?_**

- **_El Patronus, profesor._**

- **_Exacto, 10 puntos más por todo lo que nos has explicado, Potter- dijo James (él es el profesor, él pone o quita los puntos ¿no? :P)- Lo primero que aprenderéis este curso es a conjurar un Patronus- la clase estalló en murmullos._**

- **_Em… Newman…_**

- **_Dime Lupin._**

- **_No sé si sabes que hay un alumno que ya lo sabe hacer. ¿Qué hará mientras los demás aprendan?_**

- **_¿Que qué? ¿Qué alumno?- dijo estupefacto._**

- **_Harry Potter._**

- **_¡¿Cómo?!- la clase se calló de golpe y James miró a su hijo sorprendido- ¿Es eso cierto, Harry?_**

- **_Sí… sí señor- respondió éste algo cohibido._**

- **_¿Desde cuándo? ¿Quién te lo enseñó? Ô.ó_**

- **_En mi tercer curso, profesor. El profesor Lupin me lo enseñó cuando los dementores rondaban en Hogwarts buscando a Sirius Black- su padre se quedó con la boca abierta y los alumnos empezaron a murmurar de nuevo, recordando lo sucedido 2 años atrás, y le dieron la razón a Harry._**

****

**_James no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. ¡Su hijo sabía hacer un Patronus desde 3º cuando él lo dominó en 6º (este año es importante que los chicos aprendan el Patronus por si las moscas…)! Y lo que es peor… ¡No se lo había dicho nunca desde que supo que era su hijo!_**

****

- **_Bu… bu… bueno… a ver… primeramente me gustaría verlo- supo serenarse- Ven Potter- esperó a que el chico se acercara a ellos- ¿Nos harías una demostración, por favor?_**

- **_Sí- Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró en su recuerdo más preciado. En seguida se dio cuenta de que el recuerdo de la primera vez que se montó en una escoba no era, ni por casualidad, un recuerdo tan alegre como el de este verano pasado: el día que pudo abrazar a sus padres. Con ese tan preciado recuerdo en su mente- abrió los ojos y conjuró su patronus- ¡_**_EXPECTO PATRONUM_**_!_**

****

**_De la punta de su varita salió un animal plateado, deslumbrante y cegador, que empezó a galopar por toda la clase mientras todos lo miraban asombrados. James lo observó y luego miró a su hijo, aprovechando que nadie se fijaría en ellos en esos momentos._**

****

- **_¿Un ciervo? OoO- dijo todavía con la boca abierta. _**

- **_Exacto. ^^- dijo el chico sonriendo- ¿Sabes? La primera vez que me salió, pensaba que eras tú- Remus, que también estaba observando el ciervo, se giró hacia ellos._**

- **_Es magnífico, Harry._**

- **_Gracias, profesor._**

- **_Seguro que has pensado en el día que te dijimos quiénes éramos- James le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a su hijo- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti ^_- y espera a que se lo cuente a tu madre ^O^_**

- **_^_^_**

****

**_Un minuto después el ciervo dejó de galopar al quedar enfrente de Harry, como si le mirada, y se desvaneció._**

****

**_El resto del tiempo de clase fue casi inútil para el chico de ojos verdes, que sólo apuntó 4 cosas teóricas más que nada para saber explicarla en el examen que harían._**

**_Cuando salían de la clase, todo el mundo iba muy entusiasmado, así que nadie le prestó mucha atención al perro negro tamaño gigante que salió de la clase segundos después y se fue deslizando por entre los alumnos hasta darle un pequeño empujón a Harry. El chico lo miró con alegría, pero antes de poder decirle algo, se dio cuenta de que su padrino ponía el hocico en su mano. Le estaba dando una carta. _**

**_En cuanto Harry la cogió, el perro dio media vuelta, meneando la cola, para volver a la clase donde le esperaban sus amigos._**

**_Por su lado, Harry miró la carta. Ponía "léelo solo", así que aprovechó que Ron y Hermione estaban hablando con unos compañeros para rezagarse un poco y quedar el último para leer la carta. Se aseguró de que nadie se fijaba en él y la abrió._**

****

"Harry,

No he tenido tiempo de decírtelo antes de clase y hacerte quedar al terminar (para hablar) levantaría sospechas. Esta noche, después de cenar, haremos una reunión secreta en el despacho de Dumbledore. Allá a las 10. Estará Remus, Sirius, tu madre y yo. Trae a tus hermanos.

Papá"

NdA:

Uolaaaaaaaaaa!! Q? Esta vez no he tardado nada en subir capítulo dps d "la maldición Improbable" eh?? (x cierto casi no he tenido reviews T_T con lo q me costó hacer el capítulo 5 /.\)Terminé éste bien deprisa, para que no me degolléis xDD (sí sí yo me río pero es verdad ^^U). Iba a esperar a tener un poco avanzado el capítulo 6 para poner el 5, pero resulta que no puede ser pq… pq se tienen q resolver todas las dudas en el 6!!

Así que **si aún hay preguntas que están sin resolver, por favor escribidme un review o un mail **a dragoneternalflames@hotmail.com (en éste no os pondrá q tengo la bandeja d entrada llena ^^UU XD) ya que en este próximo capítulo **depende exclusivamente de vuestras preguntas** así q… echadme un cable!!! ^-^ Ok? Muchas gracias!! ^3^

Por cierto, las preguntas que ya tengo "clichadas" de otra gente (y q ya tenía previstas hacer) son:

- Por qué Dumbledore no les contó la verdad a Harry y a sus padres

- Por qué James y Lily nunca oyeron nada del "niño que vivió"

- Por qué la maldición rebotó en Harry si Lily en realidad no había muerto

Y la fatídica que más creo que me costará -_-U y q seguramente será la más misteriosa para exlicarlo:

- Por qué salieron sus padres de la varita de Voldemort?

Si alguien tiene otras preguntas a parte de éstas, le agradeceré mucho que me las diga ^^ (aunque pueda morirme buscando explicaciones XD)

**A Bunny 1986: **^^UUU No hace falta q te unas a Khari con la causa d q lo siga… me moriría!! No veas como es… ¬¬U Gracias ^^ XD a muerte con Albus?? Creo q cambiarás d opinión cuando explique sus razones :P hasta otra!

**A Jessy Weasley:** . Nooo!! No lograría ver a Harry con Hermione ni aunque lo hicieran en vídeo!!! _ No te preocupes, pq tengo la intención d q sea Harry/Ginny ^^ (ya puedes matarme Silver, pq lo haré igualmente ¬¬U). Tienes un fic sobre la familia Krum?? XD tengo q verlo! ^^ Bueno gracias por el aviso, yo no te acusaré d copiona :P Venga Chao!!

**A Ariadna Potter:** me alegra q te guste… siento tardar tanto, pero tengo otros fics -_-U Y con éste sí q tardé -____-UU lo siento… déu!!

**A Samantha Lupin: **hola!! ^^ Ô.o no es q no quiera hacerlo, pero con tanto fic… ^^U No te preocupes, NUNCA voy a dejar mis fics… aunque tarde años nunca los abandono O.O eso sería muy cruel! ^_^ Me alegra q te guste tanto este fic, no te tortures pq se irá haciendo poco a poco… las buenas obras se construyen a pasos seguros XDDDD Besos a ti tmb, adiós!!

PD: ^^UUUUUUUUUUUU Señor, sí señor!! (Kina con la mano en la frente)

**A Nadiko:** hola! ^_^ me alegro q te encante ^^UUUUUUUUUUUUU creo q esta vez aún he hecho esperar más… vuelvo a repetir perdón -_-U Chao!

**A Shagy Sirius:** hola! ^^ Gracias por los comentarios… tienes razón en eso d las lentes d Harry, pero ahora q tiene familia puede permitirse sacárselas XD Además, te aseguro q dejar d llevar gafas es un gran alivio (x experiencia propia)… quien dice q deja a sus amigos d lado? Si aún no ha desaparecido con sus hermanos para ir con sus padres XDD (ya me chivé!! X_x) Ya lo he dicho antes… ^^ sí, se enamorará d Ginny… oye como supiste lo d Ron con Linda?!!! O.o Aunque está relación no está definida… puede q sea pasajero o puede q no :P no lo diré :D~ (colita diablo)… bueno, sigo escribiendo, poco a poco pero sigo ^^ Gracias por todo, nos vemos!

**A Norm-Black-Potter:** hola!! ^^ Gracias… ^^UUU pronto, lo q se dice pronto… tardé un poco ^^UUUUU mis perdones… bye!!

**A Joyce Granger:** hola!! ^^UUUUU sabes? A lo mejor sale el 5º libro en español antes d q se acabe ^^UUUUUUUUUUUUU Vale, vale, pillo lo d Joyce Singer=Joyce Granger… pero podias avisar antes!! No te esfuerces en cara d asesina pq no me impresiona… (teniendo a Khari y a Silver… los demás son ná!) y además, si yo asusto con mi mirada a mis mejores amigas… ten cuidado (Kina mira por encima d sus gafas d forma muy misteriosa) a Malfoy??? (Kina tuerce el labio y levanta una ceja) y q me va hacer a mi?? Q venga, q venga… no me importa (voz muy dulce)… Moody me enseñó a transformar personas en hurones :D~ (colita d diablo)… y además (voz dulce otra vez) *_* no volvería a casa!! XDDDDDD Besos a ti tb, ciao!!!

PD: pues soy d Andorra, un asco d "país" entre España y Francia donde uno es explotado hasta la jubilación (XD). ¿Y tu?

**A Samantha Lupin: **uuuueeeeeeeeeeee muchísimas gracias!!!!!!! ^3^ (beso). Pero cuidado!! Aquí dejó review la q escribió el otro fic a ver si me va a matar!! Bueno si me quieres conocer por el messenger agrégame… pero avísame antes con un mail ok?? Hasta otra!!

**A Lya1:** hola!! Gracias!! ^^ poco a poco, pero lo sigo ^-^ Un beso a ti tb, chao!

**A Vannet av Galskap:** Ô.o jo q nick más… alemaniado XDDD Holis!! Pues no, ha sido aún más larga la espera d este capítulo -_-U XDDDD sip, la cara d Snape sería digna d foto encuadrada XD… ^^UUUUUU vale vale vale vale vale vale vale vale XDDDD no me molesta… chao!!

**A Iziel_Black_:** hola!! Me alegra q te gustara ^^ lo sigo como puedo… -___- (Kina ya hundida). Harry no puede contarlo, nadie puede saber lo d sus padres para q Voldemort no se entere… aunque al pobre le dolerá mucho no poder hacerlo -__- ahora q hablas d los nuevos merodeadores… tengo q hacer una encuesta q diré más adelante :P Hasta otra!!

**A Migweg:** gracias, muchas gracias… ^^ no importa q sea cortito, me importa más el hecho d q me escribieras n.n Me alegra q te guste ^^U bueno, el chico ha cambiado mucho… hasta pronto!!

Gracias a Iziel_Black pq gracias a el / ella (^^U) me he acordado q tenía q haceros una encuesta, por así decirlo. Bien, ahí va:

Qué animales os gustaría q fueran nuestros protagonistas? (es decir: Harry, Linda, Tim, Ron y Hermione)

El resultado será a más votos XDD

Venga, q me tengo q ir ya, hasta pronto a todos y un beso muy fuerte.

Kina-san @---

PD: 10000000 gracias x los reviews a todos!!


End file.
